Histoire d'amour chez les SLG
by Angelcat123
Summary: Cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi l'idée est de FrenchKawaii et Hinagoth-chan (leurs pseudo Deviantart sont juste avant ) donc en clair c'est un gros bordel sans nom. Bonne lecture :) (couple : Pangeek, Patron X Maéra, Hippie X Meredith, Prof X Angela et Matoine.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Tout ce passait bien dans la maison des SLG mais soudain le Geek hurla de peur et le Panda accourut pour le sauver des griffes du Patron.

Geek : Mais non ça va le Patron ne m'a rien fait… Tu es arrivé à temps.

Patron : … Coincé.

Soudain dans la pièce deux filles arrivèrent. L'une d'elle poussa le Patron et fonça vers le petit couple.

Patron : HEY!

Geek et Panda : Hein ?! C'est qui elle ?!

Meredith : CALIN !

La jeune fille câlina les deux personnes.

Meredith : Je vous adore!

Patron : Je suis invisible ?!

Panda, Geek et Meredith : DEGAGE !

Une autre fille arriva peut après vers le Patron.

Maéra : Patron ?

Patron : Tiens... Viens par là ma mignonne ! Haha !

Maéra : *craque ses doigts* Avec plaisir... reste à savoir lequel des deux va crier le plus... Héhéhéhé...

Patron :…*sur le cul* (il ne savait pas quoi dire).

Le Panda regarda bizarrement la fille qui enlaçait le Geek et lui.

Panda : Faudrait peut-être que tu nous lâche un jour...

Geek : Mais moi j'aime bien les câlins !

Patron : AAAAAAAAh !

Meredith *se retourne* : Qu'est ce qui se passe Patron ?

Panda : Viens Geek, on en profite pour filer !

Geek *Se fait prendre la main pour qu'il court plus vite* : Attend ! On n'emmène pas la fille bizarre ?

Panda : Non. Elle est trop bizarre.

Geek : Je suis sûr qu'elle serait très amie avec le Hippie. En attendant elle est toujours avec le Patron...

Patron : Deux gamines pour moi tout seul... J'ai de la chance ! La deuxième a l'air plus frêle que l'autre, ce sera plus facile de la faire crier !

Meredith : Patron... Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le Patron la saisit fortement, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Meredith : Qu'est ce que tu va me faire ?

Patron : Hé hé tu verras...

Le Patron se stoppa d'un coup et arriva Maéra.

Maéra : Oh, mais il n'y a rien à voir... *s'allume une cigarette* Il me semble qu'on s'amusait, Patron... Ne t'en va pas si vite !

Patron : Tu t'amusais, moi non. J'aime terroriser les autres moi, pas l'inverse.

Maéra : Dommage, on a le même sens du jeu, maintenant lâche la gamine avant que je me fâche !

Patron : Hors de question !

Maéra : Tu ne me laisse pas le choix... Attaque Hippie !

Elle saisit le Hippie qui passait par là dans un Bad trip et le fit souffler dans le visage du Patron qui se mit à tousser.

Meredith *fuit en emportant le Hippie* : Merci !

Patron : *Tousse* Saleté ! *Tousse*

Maéra : Voilà, on va pouvoir rigoler !

Patron : ... J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais... au secours ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le Hippie et s'arrêtèrent dans un coin pour être au calme.

Meredith : Moi c'est Meredith et toi ?

Hippie : Moi c'est le Hippie gros.

Meredith : On ne devrait pas revenir botter le cul du Patron ?

Hippie : Peut être, mais je crois que s'amuse avec lui.

Panda *qui passait par là* : Elle est toujours là, elle ?

Geek : Ouais ! La fille bizarre est toujours là !

Hippie : Je crois que "la fille bizarre" va se fâcher si tu continue à l'appeler comme ça.

Geek et Panda : MAIS ON SAIT PAS SON PRENOM!

Prof : Taisez-vous bandes de freluquet ! Un génie travaille sur une nouvelle invention!

Meredith : Tu n'es pas censé être mort?

Panda : Mathieu a décidé de le garder en vie.

Meredith : Changeons de sujet. Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ?

Panda*rougis* : Euh...

Geek*aussi rouge qu'une tomate* : On...

Fille : Toi aussi t'as des tendances yaoïstes ?

Meredith : Carrément. Dit-elle en souriant puis elle s'éloigna du groupe.

Les autres continuent à parler pendant que Meredith se dirige vers la chambre du Patron.

Meredith : C'est bizarre j'entends des cris... Je me demande si je peux rentrer... D'un coté le patron pourrait me violer... mais d'un autre, je serai avec...

Elle rentra dans la chambre.

Meredith : Oh mon dieu !

Mais referme aussitôt la porte elle était choquée.

Mathieu : Mais... T'es qui toi ?! Et comment t'es rentrée ?

Meredith : Heu... Par la porte ? haha...

Hippie : Laisse-là tranquille, gros, elle est peace...

Mathieu : La ferme, saloperie de Hippie ! Bon, les glands sont au salon, mais où est le Patron ?!

Hippie : Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ?

Meredith : Heu...

Le Patron cria à nouveau se qui inquiéta encore plus Mathieu.

Mathieu : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel ?!

Meredith : C'est que... je suis venue accompagnée et elle...

Mathieu : Elle ?! Vous avez laissés une fille avec le Patron ?! Laissez-moi ouvrir cette porte !

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant Maéra entrain de trainer le Patron

Maéra : J'en aie fini avec lui, il n'as pas autant de mordant que ce que je pensais... je suis profondément déçue !

Le Patron était à moitié mort et traumatisé.

Meredith : Maéra, on peut rester ici ? J'ai un taseur dans mon sac et s'amuser avec le Patron comme si il était un cadavre m'amuse

Hippie : Pas si peace que ça finalement.

Mathieu : Vous voulez du café, puisque toute façon vous allez rester pour un moment...

Geek : Maéra, le Patron il arrive à se relever et il essaye de violer le Panda !

Mathieu : Super... ATTENDS !QUOI ?!

Maéra : Je ne suis pas une nounou non plus !

Meredith : Geek, tu veux bien me montrer tes jeux vidéo ?

Geek : Alors d'abord, s'il te plait, ensuite, je ne crois pas que mes jeux soient pour les filles comme toi.

Maéra : Bon d'accord je m'en charge...

Meredith : T'a besoin des menottes ?

Maéra : Non, ça ira mais je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin d'aide.

Meredith : A nous deux le Geek... Alors comme ça tu pense que je ne peux pas te battre à tes jeux... JE TE LANCE UN CHALLENGE !

Geek : Euh... en fait je devais retrouver Maitre Panda...

Meredith : Je ne peux pas venir ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite tête trop choupi kawaii pour qu'il craque.

Geek : C'est que...

Meredith : S'il te plait !

Geek : Euh... si tu as envie je te laisse avec le Prof pendant un moment et je reviens pour qu'on joue ensemble, d'accord ?

Meredith : Ok...

Prof : Qui ta permis de venir ici ?!

Meredith : *Pensée: sympa l'accueil...* Le Geek

Prof : Je ne suis pas une nounou, partez !

Meredith : Nan je reste tes machines elles font toujours BIM BAM BOUM ! Et moi je trouve ça intéressant !

Prof : J'ai du travail.

Meredith : Je peux vous aider ?

Prof : Peut-être...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Mathieu soufflait, rassuré. Elle était en "sécurité" avec le Prof, il n'allait pas la violer ou l'agresser, et le Patron avait à nouveau été maitrisé.

Maéra : Hé mais... Hé Patron, debout !

Le Patron s'était évanouit à force qu'elle le torture.

Maéra : Mon jouet est cassé on dirait...

Panda : Heu... Merci !

Hippie : Cette meuf fait régner la justice, on dirait un héro tellement elle brille...

Mathieu : Non ça c'est parce que tu en as trop pris...-

Hippie : -Gros !

Elle se tourna vers le Panda et lui sourit doucement.

Maéra : Panda, t'est trop choupinou. J'adore tes chansons ! Tu veux bien faire du karaoké avec moi ?

Panda*des étoiles dans les yeux* : Avec plaisir !

Geek : Mais Panda...

Panda : Oui ?

Geek : Mais... Toi et moi... Enfin, on devait...

Fille : Aie, crise de pleurs dans 3, 2, 1...

Geek : T'es rien qu'un méchant ! Je vais voir Démon si c'est comme ça !

Du coté de Meredith tout ce passait bien enfin jusqu'à ce que le Prof en eut marre.

Prof : Arrête de flemmarder et aide moi !

Meredith : C'est vous qui m'avez dit de rester dans mon coin alors je vous obéis !

Prof: Oui, mais...

Meredith : Je vous écoute plus…

Prof: Au fait il revient bientôt le Geek ?

Meredith : J'en sais rien il m'a pas dit.

Prof: Ah...

Meredith : J'entends les pleurs de quelqu'un...

Prof: Eh bien pars t'occuper de celui qui pleure, ça me fera des vacances !

Meredith : D'accord...

Elle sorti du labo du Prof et vit une personne courir dans le couloir.

? : Attend reviens !

Meredith : Panda ?!

Geek *s'accroche au t-shirt de Mérédith* : Panda il est méchant! En plus je ne sais pas où est le Démon!

Meredith : Ah ça j'en sais rien.

Panda : Lâche tout de suite la fille bizarre, je croyais que tu m'ai-...

Meredith : Moui... Continue ta phrase

Panda : D'abord t'es qui!

Meredith : Je m'appelle Meredith.

Panda : D'abord, pourquoi tu cherche à gâcher notre couple ?

Meredith : Quoi ?!

Le Geek intervient pour éviter que la Panda insulte la pauvre petite Meredith déroutée.

Geek : Elle n'essaye pas de gâcher notre couple, puisque tu néglige ton petit copain !

Meredith *s'interpose entre les deux* : DU CALME !

Panda *Pousse Meredith * : Reste en dehors de ça la fille gâcheuse de couples.

Elle partit vers le salon comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre la Panda et le Geek.

Hippie : Ça ne va pas bien gros ?

Meredith : Pas très...

Hippie : Pourquoi Gros ? Tu veux un peu de drogue pour aller mieux ?

Meredith : Ça ira merci. On peut allumer la télé plutôt ?

Hippie: Comme tu veux gros.

Meredith : Au fait elle est où ?

Hippie: Elle essaye de ranimer son "jouet"

Meredith : Je vais voir si ça va mieux avec le couple

Hippie : Quel couple ?

Meredith : Euh... Personne !

Meredith s'en allât du salon et se dirigea vers les chambres.

_« Tiens il y a des chambre... Je me demande laquelle est à qui... La seule que je peux reconnaitre c'est celle du Hippie, avec une photo de Bob Marley sur sa porte. Les autres portes sont dénudées d'indice. Je me demande à laquelle je toque... »_ Meredith toqua à la porte de gauche qui était bleu foncé (presque noire).

? : Panda c'est toi ?

Meredith : _Ah à priori je suis devant celle du Geek_ Euh... Non c'est Meredith.

Geek : Ah... Entre !

Meredith : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécie pas ma compagnie...

Geek : Quelle idée, je suis parfaitement content que tu sois là ! _Et dire que le Panda va arriver d'une minute à l'autre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Maéra laissa le Patron tranquille et se dirigea vers le salon.

Hippie : Hey, gros, t'en as ?

Maéra : Oh c'est toi ! Nan mec, désolé, je fume que des cigarettes...

Hippie : Cool meuf, comme ça t'en prends pas trop...

Maéra : Oui ! Dit-elle en souriant. J'ai une furieuse envie de café, vous en avez non ?

Hippie : Ouais, Mathieu en fais couler dans la cuisine, il est peace...

Maéra : Merci.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine et vit Mathieu de dos puis ce dernier se retourna.

Mathieu : Tiens, voilà la deuxième invitée surprise... Café ?

Maéra : Exactement.

Mathieu : Et tu étais où … ?

Maéra : Avec le patron, pas si terrible que ça finalement. Efficace, mais peu endurant. Enfin, il devrait laisser les autres tranquilles un bon moment...

Mathieu : Attends... T'as "maté" le Patron pour... ?

Maéra : Pour vous permettre de respirer un peu... Et aussi pour le plaisir. Je l'adore... Faudra m'appeler, en cas de besoin. Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Mathieu : Le fait que tu sois une fille ne te rend pas moins effrayante que lui, pour le coup.

Maéra : Hé ! Je suis le mélange parfait des caractères du Geek et du Patron ! Douce et terrible à la fois.

Mathieu : Mouais, méfie-toi du Patron, quand même, il est toujours au delà de ce qu'on imagine...

Maéra : T'en fais pas, je sais me défendre, et au pire... Tant pis.

Mathieu : Chacun son délire, on va dire... Et tu ne devais pas chanter avec le Panda ?

Maéra : Si... Mais il s'est tiré rejoindre le Geek, ils se sont engueulés apparemment.

Quelques hurlements de rage leur parviennent et comprirent que le Panda allait très mal.

Panda : Si tu préfère rester avec elle, tant mieux, moi je me tire !

Il se rendit a la cuisine et vit Maéra.

Panda : Ah ! Voilà l'amie de Mme l'emmerdeuse ! Tu ne veux pas la prendre et foutre le camp des fois ?

Maéra : Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait ? *très calme*

Panda : Elle drague le Geek et lui, il apprécie sa compagnie plus que la mienne !

Mathieu : ...Je n'ais aucune envie d'en entendre plus...

Maéra frappa le Panda et il avait maintenant un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

Mathieu/Panda : Mais t'est pas bien ?!

Maéra : Le Geek fait une simple crise de jalousie, abrutit... Il essaye de te rendre jaloux, et ça marche, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ta truffe... Maintenant, tu viens avec moi, je récupère Meredith, tu va te faire soigner par le Geek, qui sera mort d'inquiétude, et tu en profite pour ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Panda : Oh...

Maéra : Allez, go. Autant que je prenne le rôle du méchant de l'histoire, ou on en finira jamais avec vos histoires de collégiennes... *repose son café*

Arrivés devant la chambre du Geek, Maéra empoigne le Panda et rentre dans la chambre avec lui sous le bras, à moitié étouffé.

Meredith : Maéra ?!

Geek : Panda !? Mais qu'est ce que...?

Panda :... Au secours.

Maéra : Tiens, petit, je te rends ton copain, pas très coopératif... Pas si bestial que ça, quoi... Meredith, viens. *clin d'œil vite compris*

Elles sortent de la chambre et Maéra regarda Meredith avec un air furieux.

Maéra : D'abord, QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUTAIS AVEC LE GEEK ALORS QUE TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE PANDA TE PORTE PAS DANS TON COEUR?!

Meredith : *imitant le hippie* Du calme gros, je jouais juste aux jeux vidéos avec lui.

Maéra : N'empêche j'aurais bien aimé le faire ce karaoké avec le Panda...

Meredith : Au fait comment tu fais pour que le Patron il soit évanouie tout le temps ?

Maéra : Hé hé ! Secret de Maéra en personne !

Meredith : J'ai la dalle, pas toi.

Maéra : Non pas vraiment.

Meredith : Elle est où la cuisine ?

Maéra : De 1 ce n'est pas bien de prendre de la nourriture sans demander et 2, tu descends les escaliers et tu tourne à droite.

Meredith : *cours vers la cuisine comme une malade mentale*

Maéra : _En attendant ce serais amusant de voir si Panda se réconcilie avec le Geek..._

Maéra* entrouvre délicatement la porte*: OH PUTAIN !

Meredith : Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Maéra : AAAAAAAAAAAH ! DEPUIS QUAND T'ES LÀ !

Meredith : 2 secondes et toi ?

Maéra : Laisse tomber. Regarde ce qu'ils font.

Meredith : *regarde derrière la porte* Ben quoi c'est normal pour un couple amoureux.

Maéra : En à peine 2 minutes ils arrivent à là !

Meredith : Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait j'ai jamais eu de petit copain et je suis vierge.

Maéra : Intéressant. Ton caractère est des fois tellement semblables au Hippie que je me demande si vous n'êtes pas frères.

Meredith : *grignotant une chips* Je vais me droguer sur le canapé avec lui.

Maéra : Euh... Ok... T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas une cigarette pour commencer ?

Meredith : Nan. Ca ira.

Maéra : Comme tu veux.

Du coté de Meredith, tout se passait bien elle était avec le Hippie qui fumait tranquille avec elle.

Meredith : Tu regarde quoi le Hippie ?

Hippie : Dora l'exploratrice.

Meredith : Cool. J'ai le droit de te piquer un bonbon au LSD ?

Hippie : Vas y fais comme chez toi gros.

Du coté de Maéra, elle retrouva le Patron.

Maéra : Patron, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de te venger, tu es trop faible pour moi.

Patron : Retire tout de suite ce que ta dit ou je te viole !

Maéra : T'en serais pas capable.

Patron : Crois-moi que si.

Maéra : *plaque le Patron au mur* Crois moi que non.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

De retour avec Meredith l'ambiance était cool.

Sonnette : Ding Dong !

Meredith : J'vais ouvrir.

Elle se leva et vis Antoine Daniel.

Hippie : Ca doit être Antoine avec Richard

Meredith *ouvre la porte* : Salut.

Antoine : Mathieu a t'il encore plus rétréci et s'est transformé en fille ou est ce qu'il a une copine naine ?

Meredith : Non. Je me tape l'incruste avec Maéra.

Antoine : Ah ok. Y a quand même des bières ?

Meredith : Pour tout le monde même !

Antoine : Génial !

Richard : T'as déjà...

Antoine : Tais toi ! Dès que tu commence par ça c'est que tu vas dire un truc dégueu !

Meredith : J'appelle Mathieu ?

Antoine : Ce serait sympa.

Meredith : Ok, juste une dernière question

Antoine : Je t'écoute.

Meredith : C'est vrai que tu sors avec Mathieu ?

Antoine : Euuuuuuuuuuh... Va chercher Mathieu d'accord ?

Meredith : Ok. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHIEU ! Y A ANTOINE QUI EST LÀ !

Mathieu : J'arrive !

Du coté de Maéra la fête était finie le Patron s'était évanouie.

Maéra : T'es vraiment une petite nature, toi !

Elle se fit percuter par une blonde qui courait comme une dingue dans le couloir.

? : Pardon ! Tu n'a rien ?

Maéra : Aïe, ça ira merci. Vous êtes?

Fille : Je suis la Fille !

Maéra : Cool. Mais pourquoi s'appeler la Fille quand on est un travesti? Autant s'appeler "le travesti"

Fille : Euuuuuuuuuh...

Maéra : Laisse tomber.

Maéra continua sa visite du couloir des SLG.

Maéra : Tiens, le Hippie est remonté écouter du Bob Marley. Le Patron est évanoui et les deux collégiennes sont occupées. J'fais quoi du coup...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Maéra fouilla ses poches et la panique.

Maéra : Mais… Où sont mes cigarettes… OH ! La Fille ! J'ai du les faires tomber à ce moments là !

Elle courut vers la chambre du Patron mais la panique augmenta.

Maéra : Toujours dans les vapes, mon mignon ? Tiens, il est plus là, et mes cigarettes non plus... Saleté de drogue, ça tiens pas tant que ça... Que du bon marché !

Elle fila au salon et vit Antoine Daniel sur le canapé.

Maéra : Antoine Daniel ?

Antoine : Tiens, une autre fille ? Ça commence à se mixer ici...

Maéra : Quel sens de l'observation ! Tu as donc vu Meredith ? Elle est passée où ?

Antoine : Elle à suivi le Hippie et m'as laissé attendre Mathieu ici.

Maéra : Super, nouvelle disparition… Tu n'aurais pas vu le Patron, d'ailleurs ?

Antoine : Non, c'est mauvais signe ?

Maéra : Plutôt oui... Il est autant chargé que le Hippie, et il à réussit à m'échapper...

Mathieu : Toitoine ! Tu... Dis la grande aux cheveux blancs, tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si on y est ?

Maéra : Je ne demande pas mieux, je cherche le Patron, je l'avais drogué avec une dose de cheval, et il à filé... Dans cet état, ce petit chéri va se faire du mal...

Mathieu : Pe... Petit chéri ? Hem... Non pas vu.

Maéra : Ok, je file à sa recherche. Salut... les amoureux.

Antoine : HEY !

Mathieu : Perspicace...

Antoine : Mathieu ! On avait décidé de…

Mathieu : Oh, ça va, tant que les autres abrutis n'y voient rien…

Du côté de Meredith elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit inconnu et elle était raide.

Meredith : Ola, je suis plutôt raide... Je suis où …?

Meredith se sentit soulevée sans voir ni savoir qui la levait.

Le Patron déboula, Meredith sous le bras, dans la chambre des amoureux. Il était plutôt content, au final. La grande le sous-estimait… Et elle allait regretter de ne pas l'avoir attaché… Le Patron balança le Panda dans un coin (la cible la moins intéressante à son gout) et referma la porte. Une gamine droguée et un gamin effrayé, quoi de mieux ?

Maéra monta chez le Hippie et y retrouva ses cigarettes. Le Patron était passé là, et Meredith n'était plus ici… Mauvais augure... Elle secoua le camé.

Maéra : Où est MEREDITH?!

Hippie : Peace Gros ! Le Patron l'as emmenée prendre l'air, elle était trop raide, gros…

Maéra : Mais quel ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN DE CAME ! Ou ils sont ?!

Hippie : Aucune idée Gros…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Du coté de Meredith le Geek avait peur, le Patron était venu dans sa chambre avec Meredith sous le bras et il s'était enfermé avec le Panda, l'adolescente et le Geek dans la même chambre.

Geek : Patron qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?! Et pourquoi Meredith a l'air aussi stone que le Hippie ?

Patron : Peut être parce qu'elle s'est léééééégèrement drogué.

Meredith *encore capable de dire quelque truc* : Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu va nous faire ?

Patron : A ton avis?

Meredith : Te connaissant, je pense pas que tu va nous câliner.

Patron : Exact. Hina va regretter de m'avoir sous-estimé...

Meredith : Elle ne t'a jamais sous-estimé ! D'ailleurs que je suis sûr qu'elle t'adore !

Patron : Ah parce que toi tu laisse quelqu'un s'évanouir quand c'est ton pote ?!

Meredith : Non, c'est juste sa façon de te dire ne recommence plus ou alors recommence et je recommencerai.

Geek : Wow... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi logique même drogué...

Patron : M'en fout. Bon assez discuter...

Le Patron commença à s'avancer vers le Geek.

Meredith *saute de là où elle était* : Pas touche au Geek !

Patron : Ah, d'accord... Bon ben alors on commence par toi !

Le Patron l'empoigna fortement.

Meredith : AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sa vision commença à se troubler... Quand soudain on la lâcha.

Geek : Ça va Meredith ?

Meredith : Oui, mais j'ai rien vu de la scène, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Geek : J… J'ai donné un coup au Patron

Meredith *apeurée*: À priori ça lui a pas suffit...

Patron *Se relève, un filet de sang coulant jusqu'au menton*: Tu vas le payer !

Il décrocha sa ceinture, et pris le Geek par le poignet.

Geek : L… lâche moi !

Patron : Hors de question. Tu va être l'exemple de ce que je vais affliger à Meredith ...

Geek : Meredith, Fuis !

À ce moment là, se pose un dilemme. Est ce qu'elle fuit mais alors elle serait une lâche et elle culpabiliserait pendant un bon moment ou est ce qu'elle reste mais elle aurait à subir le courroux du Patron... Que faire...

Patron*attache solidement le Geek à son bureau* : Reste là, je m'occupe de ta copine...

Geek : FUIS Meredith!

Moment de réflexion...

Meredith : Qu'est ce que tu fous Patr-...

Patron *plaque Meredith par la gorge*: Alors on fait moins la maligne comme ça, hein...

Meredith : Maéra... Aide-moi...

Patron : Laisse tombé elle ne t'entendra pas avec ta voix si petite ! Tu es à ma merci tout simplement...

Meredith s'évanouit à cause du manque d'oxygène vu que le Patron faisait pression sur sa gorge.

Patron : En plus elle s'évanouit, de mieux en mieux...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Du coté de Maéra c'était l'énorme panique.

Maéra : PUTAIN ON A TOUJOURS PAS TROUVER LE PATRON ET À L'HEURE QU'IL EST IL DOIT TORTURER LA PAUVRE MEREDITH!

Hippie : Calme gros... Tu vas trop vite !

Maéra : Je marche crétin de camé.

Hippie : Elle est peut-être chez le Geek.

Maéra : Ne dis pas de bêtises. Geek est avec Panda, ils ne vont quand même pas le faire là bas... si?

Hippie : Peut être qu'il a pris le Geek aussi.

Maéra : T'es un génie des fois mec.

Hippie : Merci gros.

Meredith toujours évanouit était à la merci du Patron qui en profitait un maximum.

Geek : Laisse-là !

Patron : Ça mon petit, c'est hors de question...

Il commença à tirer sur les fringues de Meredith pendant que le Geek se débâtai et hurlai de toute ses forces.

Geek : NOON !

Le cri du Geek réveilla le Panda de son coma. Avec un mal de crane violent et les yeux qui allaient comme bon leur semblait, il observa son environnement, encore trop sonné pour réagir, une vive douleur le ramena a la réalité.

Panda : Ah, qu'est ce que j'ai au bras... ?

Geek : PANDA ! VA CHERCHER MAERA !

Panda : Geek... ? Mais qu'est ce que...

Patron : Lâche l'affaire, Gamin, son bras est coincé sous l'armoire ! Profite du spectacle...

Panda : Je suis coincé ! GEEK ! SALE GAMINE ! Laisse-les tranquilles Patron !

La porte émit un grand bruit. De son coté, se servant du Hippie comme possible, Maéra tentait d'enfoncer la porte de la chambre. Mais le Geek avait renforcé ses verrous pour se protéger du Patron... Même la force brute ne parvenait à l'enfoncer. Le Patron se mit à ricaner de bonheur, tout était parfait à ses yeux.

Maéra : BORDEL ! MATHIEU ! ANTOINE ! ARRÊTEZ VOS SALOPERIES ET VENEZ M'AIDER ! MON ROYAUME POUR UN PIED DE BICHE !

Hippie : J'ai la tête qui tourne et pourtant j'en ais pas trop pris, gros...

Mathieu : VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME SOULER AVEC VOS...

Maéra : *Chope Mathieu par le col* LE PATRON EST LA DEDANS AVEC UNE GAMINE DROGUÉE, LE GEEK ET LE PANDA ! ALORS TES ÉTATS D'ÂME JE M'EN BATS LES STEAKS, OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE !

Elle lâcha Mathieu et ce dernier regarda Antoine.

Mathieu : J'avais essayé de vous prévenir... Antoine ?

Antoine : Prêt !

Formant une ligne de défense digne des plus belles équipes de rugby, les trois acolytes foncèrent dans la porte et l'exposèrent. Maéra garda son équilibre, laissant les deux bruns s'étaler l'un sur l'autre à ses pieds. Le Patron tenta de cracher une insulte, mais Maéra lui assena un coup de pied monumental de bas en haut dans le menton... Et il vola.

Geek : Ouf...

Panda : Gloire au panda, nous sommes sauvés...

Maéra eut pour premier réflexe de choper la couverture et d'en couvrir Meredith. Quoi ? Hors de question que qui que ce soit se rince l'œil sur elle une nouvelle fois... Elle détacha le Geek qui fila soulever l'armoire, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Maéra lui donna un peu d'aide en souriant, et les laissa ensemble. Puis, énervée, elle marcha sur Antoine et Mathieu (Pour qui la chute n'avait pas été si désagréable, au final) et les dérangèrent dans leurs papouilles avant de rejoindre le Patron.  
Pas un mot, pas un cri, elle lui prit la main et le traina derrière lui.

Patron : Ou tu m'entraine encore ?! Ça t'éclate de me défoncer ?

Maéra : ...

Patron : Tu m'emmerde ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

Maéra balança le Patron dans la salle de bain, seule pièce sans fenêtres pour qu'il ne puisse fuir et bloqua la porte depuis l'extérieur avant de s'assoir le dos contre celle-ci.

Patron : Laisse-moi sortir, espèce de sale petite... !

Maéra : T'as pas compris, quand je suis arrivée ? Si je suis venue jusqu'ici, c'était pour pouvoir te rencontrer, toi. Pas Mathieu, pas les autres, mais toi...

Patron: Et pourquoi moi d'abord! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me capturer depuis tout à l'heure!

Maéra : *rougit (mais évidemment le Patron peut pas voir ça) Par... Parce que je pense que tu es le personnage de SLG le plus développé. _Pourquoi tu n'ose pas lui dire que tu l'aime ! Peut être parce qu'il est aussi fidèle qu'un chat..._

Patron : Tu m'aime que pour ça? _J'espère que ça suffira à ce que j'arrive à la violer sans qu'elle fasse trop d'histoires._ Bon ça me suffit. Et pourquoi avoir ramené l'autre gamine ?

Maéra : Parce que je sais que toute seule se serait moins marrant d'aller chez les SLG. _En plus elle est fan !_

Patron: Et pourquoi être toujours aussi méchant avec moi alors que tu m'aime bien?

Maéra : _Il est de la police ou quoi ?! _C…C'est ma façon de te dire que je t'aime bien.

Un silence lourd se posa délicatement mais le Patron le brisa.

Patron : Je peux partir ? J'en ai marre de rester ici coincé avec toi !

Maéra : Non tu ne peux pas partir mais moi je vais juste voir où est Meredith...

Patron : C'est bon elle est partie... Je vais pouvoir ouvrir... Merde! Fermé à clé !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Du coté de Meredith, elle ne bougeait pas mais quelqu'un la secoua.

? : Meredith ! Debout !

Meredith : *essaye de se lever* Je… Je ne peux pas me lever!

? : Aaaah... c'est pour ça que tu ne bouge pas!

Meredith : Logique.

? : Ca va ?

Meredith : J'ai connu mieux. Au fait vu que ma vue est troublé par la douleur est ce que tu pourrais me dire à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

?(2) : Salut la sale gamine.

Meredith : Salut Maître Panda.

? : Bon alors tu as deviné qui était le deuxième ?

Meredith : Geek ?

Geek : Exact !

Meredith : T…Tu va mieux ?

Geek : Ça va aller. _En fait j'ai juste envie de pleurer rien qu'au fait que Panda traite Meredith de sale gamine._

Meredith : Panda, pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

Panda : Ça me paraît logique.

Meredith : Pas pour moi.

Panda : Pas grave.

Maéra : Je peux entrer ?

Geek : D…Depuis quand t'es là ?

Maéra : Pas mal de temps. Comment va Meredith ?

Geek : _Merde! Qu'est ce que je lui dis?_ Euh, oui elle va bien. _Si on enlève le fait qu'elle a la jambe hors service_.

Maéra : D'accord je retourne jouer avec le Patron.

Maéra jeta un œil à Meredith avant de partir, mais se ravisa vite.

Maéra : Geek, elle ne va pas "bien", sa jambe est tordue je te signale…

Meredith : Co…Comment ça tordue ?

Geek : Oui mais… je ne voulais pas lui dire, maintenant elle est inquiète !

Maéra : C'est gentil… Mais tu devrais me faire un peu confiance tu sais, je n'en aie pas l'air, mais je suis médecin…

Panda : Comment une fille incarnant la violence même peut-elle être médecin ?!

Maéra : Avoir des accès de colère et cogner trop fort, ça m'arrive beaucoup, alors apprendre à soigner et à limiter ses dégâts était essentiel pour moi… Meredith ? Ton os est seulement déplacé ok ? Je vais te remettre la jambe en place. Geek ? Tu veux bien aller me chercher une grosse poche de glace dans votre congélateur ?

Geek : Mais on en a pas !

Maéra : Des légumes surgelés ? Des frites surgelées ? N'importe quoi de gros, en sachet hermétique et qui sorte du froid. Prends en deux.

Geek : Ok !

Le Geek partit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose pour Meredith mais le Panda faisait la tête.

Panda : T'aurait dut m'envoyer, je m'en tape de cette gamine moi… Je me tire.

Maéra : Toi tu ne bouge pas ! *Remet la jambe de Meredith en place*

Meredith : OUAAAH !

Maéra sortit un set de couture de son sac et piqua Meredith à la cuisse.

Meredith : Hein ? Mais j'ai plus mal d'un coup !

Maéra : C'est de l'acuponcture. Et toi le Panda, réfléchit : le Geek aurait-il supporté les aiguilles et la douleur de la "sale gamine" ? Tu manque de réflexion, pour un soi-disant animal sacré…

Panda : Tu l'as protégé en l'éloignant ?!

Maéra : Évidemment ! Maintenant… Elle se lève et colle le Panda à un mur, Tu va m'écouter !

Panda : Ca ne va pas non ?!

Meredith : Mais Maéra qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Maéra : Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir t'agresser pour que tu comprennes que Meredith t'adore au même titre que le Geek, mais d'un semblant d'AMITIE ! Elle n'a jamais essayé de te piqué ton copain, elle n'a jamais essayé de briser ton couple, elle essaye juste d'être ton ami et celui du Geek, alors arrête de mal lui parler et apprends à l'apprécier, bordel ! Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, et tu as intérêt à lui donner une chance avant que ce soit moi qui craque !

Meredith : Maéra…

Meredith était émue mais se retenu de verser une larme.

Panda : Le Geek préfère passer du temps avec elle que moi !

Geek : Ce n'est pas vrai !

Panda : Geek ?

Maéra lâcha Panda et laissa le Geek se placer en face de Panda

Geek : Meredith c'est une amie, une fille chouette ! Toi je t'aime imbécile ! Si je t'ai laissé tombé pour elle à un moment donné c'est parce que tu as été méchant ! Mais ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est la mienne ! Alors maintenant tu la laisse tranquille et tu la respecte sinon tu sors de ma chambre et je te parle plus !

Meredith : Geek, c'est très gentil, mais… Ce n'est pas grave !

Geek : Hein ?

Meredith : Ce n'est pas grave s'il me respecte pas, ne le quitte pas pour ça ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour ça !

Panda : On ne va pas se disputer, parce que je suis un gros crétin, et que je m'excuse… Désolé Meredith, désolé mon petit Geek… Et merci Maéra…

Geek *rougissant subitement*: M… Merci Panda.

Maéra : De rien ! Panda, ton bras aussi à bien besoin d'un coup de pouce pour aller mieux. *Pose un sachet de glace sur la jambe de Meredith* A ton tour. Geek, ça risque de lui faire mal, si tu veux sortir ?

Geek : Je…je reste ! *fais un câlin au Panda* Je le tiens comme ça !

Panda : HE NON ATTENDEZ ! Au secours !

Maéra : Ne fait pas l'enfant ! *Remet son bras correctement et l'enserre de glace* Superbe ! Une aiguille et c'est bon. *pique* Maintenant, reste tranquille.

Panda : Bon sang… Merci.

Meredith : Dis Maéra, avec le Patron, tu en es où ?

Maéra eut un air triste. Le Panda et le Geek la regardèrent étonnés. Comment ça, Maéra... et ... Le Patron ?

Maéra : *soupire* Nulle part… C'est sans espoir…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Meredith ne pouvait pas bouger et quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

Meredith : Quand est ce que ma jambe arrivera à bouger?

Maéra : Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi?

Meredith : J'ai un truc à régler et j'ai besoin de mes jambes.

Maéra : Quand j'aurais fini tu voudras que je t'aide?

Meredith : N… Non ça ira, je crois que je peux m'en sortir.

Maéra : Comme tu veux. En tout cas Panda c'est bon, ton bras peut bouger.

Meredith : *test sa jambe et pousse un petit gémissement de douleur* C…C'est bon je peux y aller ?

Maéra : Ecoute, si ta jambe ne te fait plus mal, c'est ok.

Meredith : _Ma jambe me toujours super mal mais j'ai besoin d'y aller ! Elle a réglé mon problème avec le Geek et le Panda, malgré le fait que le Geek m'apprécie vraiment, je dois lui rendre la pareille._ J'ai plus mal c'est bon ! _C'est FAUX !_

Maéra : Tu es libre alors ! Moi je vais me prendre un café et le boire en regardant des séries américaines. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Meredith *déjà partie*: Pitié qu'il ne soit pas parti !

Arriver devant la porte de la salle de bain elle se cogna contre cette dernière.

Meredith *se cogne sur la porte*: Ouch !

? : Dégage Maéra ! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de toi !

Meredith : _Eh ben! On a du boulot !_ C'est Meredith ! _T'a pas pu m'oublier vu que t'as failli me violer !_

Patron : Ah, c'est toi... Qu'est ce que tu fous là !

Meredith : _S'il me manque encore de respect je me jure que je sors les griffes !_ Tu pourrais être plus gentil surtout que j'ai la clé de ta prison

Patron : OUVRE MOI PETITE C... * porte s'ouvre et le Patron tombe*

Meredith : Voilà, content ?

Patron : Ouais, maintenant dégage avant que je te viole pour de vrai !

Meredith : _CALME-TOI MEREDITH !_ *plaque le Patron contre le mur* Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, t'est vraiment con de croire que Maéra t'aime pas ! Maéra t'adore, je ne sais pas trop si c'est en amitié ou en amour mais en tout cas elle t'adore ! Elle te tape parce que des fois tu fais des conneries ! Mais elle te le fait gentiment ! Parce que crois moi j'en ai vu des gens qu'elle n'aime pas qui ont fais des conneries, ce n'était pas beau voir ! Donc écoute-moi bien ! TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE FAIRE AMI-AMI AVEC MAERA OU JE VAIS TE FAIRE PLUS QUE MAL ! ET MOI JE NE SERAIS PAS GENTILLE ENVERS TOI !

Patron *étonné*: Elle doit vraiment beaucoup compter pour toi si tu me crie dessus comme ça. Tu sais quoi, j'crois que je vais aller la voir.

Meredith : C'est vrai ?

Patron : Ouais. Si tu as envie tu peux même m'accompagner.

Meredith : _C'est louche, très louche._ Ok je viens.

Elle prit le Patron par la manche de sa veste et courut vers le salon avec lui, lâchant quand même des gémissements de douleur.

Meredith : Maéra ! Le Patron a quelque chose à te dire je crois... N'est ce pas Patron ?

Patron : Ouais ouais, c'est bon...

Maéra : Donc ? C'est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Patron : La gamine m'as agressé en me disant que tu m'aimais beaucoup, je suis venu, un peu sous la contrainte, t'en parler. _Prend ça, sale gosse._

Meredith : _Sale enfoiré !_ Hé !

Maéra : Meredith ! De quoi je me mêle ?!

Meredith : Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu t'es bien mêlée de mes relations avec le Panda et le Geek non ? Je voulais te rendre la pareille !

Maéra : Oh... D'accord d'accord. Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, c'est très gentil. Mais... Tu veux bien nous laisser en parler, juste lui et moi ?

Patron : _C'est ça, fiche le camp..._

Meredith : Okay ! Je serais chez le Hippie si tu me cherche !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Meredith fila en dehors du salon et tomba nez à nez avec le couple Geek/Panda, suivis du couple Antoine/Mathieu.

Meredith : Ola, vous allez ou là ?!

Panda : La cuisine, on à faim, il est tard je te signale.

Meredith : Hors de question ! Le Patron et Maéra ont enfin commencés à parlés dans le salon, vous ne le traverserez pas pour aller manger !

Mathieu : Maéra et le Patron ? Elle est vraiment accrochée à ce type ma parole ?!

Meredith : Oui alors n'allez pas tout me gâcher !

Antoine : On devrait les surveiller non ?

Geek : Oui ! Maéra est gentille, on ne devrait pas la laisser avec le Patron...

Panda : T'as raison. Au pire... on ne fera que les épier !

Meredith : Hé ! Non non non !

Meredith ne put s'interposer et les 4 garçons se planquèrent dans l'angle d'une porte pour observer la scène. Meredith ne voulant pas écouter les conversations intimes de son amie, fila, énervée, chez le Hippie.

Patron : Alors ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

Maéra : Ce n'est pas la délicatesse qui t'étouffe hein ? Alors je serais brève et claire : Tu me plais, beaucoup, depuis très longtemps. T'as un sacré caractère, t'es bien fichu, et tu as ce côté sale type que j'aime bien. Tu me fais complètement craquer.

Panda : Elle craque sur le Patron ?! Murmura-t-il

Mathieu : Bah ça, c'est la première fois que je l'entends... Répondis-t-il.

Patron : Je croyais que seule les gamines étaient folles de moi, mais voilà qu'une vraie femme me voit comme un fantasme parfait... C'est glorifiant, ma belle.

Maéra : N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, tu n'es absolument pas fiable ou fidèle, alors m'engager vraiment avec toi est une mauvaise idée. Si tu étais le même mais sans agresser n'importe qui, là, j'aurais put te donner une chance.

Patron : Allons... *Se rapproche d'Hina et la prends par la taille* Pas besoin d'une vraie relation pour s'amuser avec moi...

Maéra : *Lui prends les mains et le repousse* Sauf que, contrairement à toi, je cherche une vraie relation. Puisqu'on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, tant pis.

Maéra éteignit la TV et passa sur le balcon pour fumer. Le patron la suivit sans y être invité.

Meredith : Toc toc? Je peux rentrer?

Hippie : Vas-y Grosse.

Meredith : Merci.

Meredith s'assit à coté du Hippie et là un LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG SILENCE se posa doucement.

Hippie : Grosse, je peux te dire un secret ?

Meredith : O… Oui vas y dis ton secret.

Hippie : En fait j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aime Grosse. On dit du Geek qu'il est mignon, des filles fantasment sur le Patron et le public trouve que Maître Panda chante super bien mais moi? On sait juste que j'existe.

Meredith : _Alors je suis folle quand je pense que le Hippie est mignon et même le fait qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte le rend encore plus marrant et mignon ?! _*rougis* Moi je trouve que tu as le plus important des rôles dans SLG ! Sans toi c'est plus pareil ! *chuchote* Surtout que moi je t'aime bien...

Hippie : Qu'est ce que ta dit à la fin Grosse ?

Meredith : Rien du tout...

Hippie : *retire son bob et ses lunettes et les met à Meredith * T'es marrante comme ça Grosse !

Meredith : Merci Gros.

Hippie : Tu es la seule à avoir vu mes yeux sans mes lunettes, tu n'es pas trop étonné ?

Meredith : À vrai dire non puisque je n'ai pas pu les voir vu comme ton geste était rapide.

Hippie : Tant mieux Grosse.

Meredith : *câline* Tu es mon personnage de SLG préféré !

Hippie : *rougit légèrement* Merci Grosse. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu faisais là Grosse.

Meredith : Maéra discute avec le Patron alors je ne veux pas les déranger.

Hippie : Au fait tu as mangé Grosse ?

Meredith : *ventre qui gargouille* Pas vraiment mais y a Hina et le Patron dans le salon et je ne veux pas les déranger.

Hippie : Pas faux... Tu sais quoi ? Si Maéra et le Patron sont encore là on se contentera de prendre quelque barres chocolatés et s'ils ne sont pas là on file acheter des pizzas, ok Grosse ?

Meredith : _L'idée de me retrouver avec le Hippie toute seule ne me dérange pas trop en fait j'en suis plutôt heureuse_ Ok !

Meredith et Le Hippie se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Le Hippie : On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas là Grosse.

Meredith *prend le Hippie par la main*: Alors on fonce ! *cours comme une malade jusqu'à la porte*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Sur le balcon du salon, loin des regards, le Patron et Maéra étaient côtes à côtes, mais ne parlaient pas. Ou plutôt, Maéra était pépère, et le Patron attendait qu'elle craque. Ce fut lui qui craqua tout seul. Poussant Maéra dos contre la rambarde, il l'empoigna et cala ses poignets contre le fer.

Patron : Ça suffit maintenant ! On va le faire, ici et tout de suite ! Tu peux crier si tu veux, ça à le don de me plaire !

Le Patron commença à rigoler, mais son rire s'étouffa de lui-même. Maéra avait sur le visage un air neutre. Le genre d'expression que le Patron détestait. Quand il agressait quelqu'un, il aimait voir la peur, la douleur, le plaisir, ou même la joie, mais rien. Maéra ne dégageait rien. Troublé, il lâcha un peu prise, et elle s'écarta calmement de lui, sans un mot.

Patron : Tu ne me dis plus rien ?

Maéra : ...

Patron : PETITE P*TE ! Je déteste que l'on m'ignore !

Il n'eut aucune réplique, Maéra ramassa simplement ses cigarettes et rentra.

Patron : REVIENS ICI. Rugit-il.

Mais elle lui fit bel et bien dos, et partit. Le Patron resta sur le balcon, énervé, troublé, perdu. Oh, il rageait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le changement de Maéra le gênait, lui prenait la tête, lui donnait des frissons, bref, ça l'obsédait !

Maéra fila dans la cuisine et y retrouva une belle bande de mangeurs de sushis. Le Panda semblait faire la tête, mais s'intéressa à elle lorsqu'elle entra.

Panda : Alors ? On t'as vu avec le Patron et on à eut droit à toute la scène, il s'est passé quoi dehors ?

Geek : Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Maéra : *jubilations* Hiiihihihi ! Je vais le rendre dingue, hahahaha !

Maéra trépignait de joie, elle semblait ravie ! Son visage était l'expression même de la satisfaction et de la joie.

Mathieu : C'est à dire... ?

Maéra : Le Patron ne me sera jamais fidèle s'il pense que je dépends de lui, mais sitôt que je l'ignore, ça le rends malade ! Je lui aie démontré une ultime indifférence, et maintenant... Il est en train de péter les plombs dehors en prenant l'air ! Et pendant ce temps...

Geek : Il ne pense plus qu'a toi !

Maéra : Ouiii ! Plus de couguars, plus de jeunes pubères, plus de Geek ni de Meredith, juste moi ! Non seulement il va vous fiche la paix, mais il va sans cesse penser à moi !

Panda : C'est pas mal comme stratégie, y'as vraiment que sur le Patron que ça pouvait marcher !

Maéra : Exactement ! Et lorsqu'il aura trop ressassé tout ça dans son crâne il sera trop tard, il sera déjà amoureux ! Et il sera à moi, héhéhé !

Panda : Vicieux, mais efficace...

Antoine : Tu ne faisais pas la tête toi ?

Panda : SI ! On aurait dut commander autre chose !

Geek : Je te dis que c'est un traiteur japonais, pas chinois ! En plus le patron est italien !

Panda : C'est pareil !

Antoine : Mathieu ? Je peux... rester cette nuit ?

Mathieu : *manque de s'étouffer* C'est… C'est la première fois qu'on va... ? Enfin, que tu accepte de dormir ici ! Ça... Ça fait plaisir. D'habitude c'est moi qui viens... squatter... chez toi !

Antoine : Bah... j'ai tiré une latte au Hippie, et je me sens pas de conduire quoi...

Mathieu : Oh, je comprends... _Penser à offrir un sac de crack au toxico..._

Maéra : *dévorant ses sushis ainsi que la part du Panda* En parlant du camé, il est où ?

Panda : Il est partit manger une pizza avec Meredith. Il ne voulait pas attendre que toi et le Patron libériez le salon...

Maéra : T'est sérieux ? MEREDITH DEHORS SEULE, UNIQUEMENT AVEC LE HIPPIE ?

Geek : Mais qu'est ce que ça fait ?

Maéra : *soudainement très mal à l'aide* Crois moi, la dernière fois que je l'aie laissée seule avec un gars en ville... Argh... Je ne veux même pas y repenser... Trop de sang, trop de dégâts...

Mathieu : Mais enfin quoi ?

Maéra : Cette fille... Elle...

Tous, absolument tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, redoutant le pire... Elle était recherchée par la police ? Elle avait des accès de violence digne de Maéra ? Elle aimait tabasser les clodos sous les ponts ?!

Maéra : Elle à une poisse de niveau planétaire...

Tous : Heiiin ?!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Etant donné la poisse niveau planétaire et la stonitude (oui ça n'existe pas comme mot) du Hippie, Meredith et ce dernier était perdu.

Meredith : Euh... Hippie ? Tu connais le chemin ?

Hippie : J'en sais rien grosse...

Meredith : C… Ca veut dire qu'on est perdu ?!

Hippie : Mais non...

À force de discuter avec le Hippie, Meredith se cogna la tête contre : un mur, la porte d'un magasin de sushi, un mec bieeeeeeeen plus grand qu'elle avait écrasé la queue d'un chat sans faire exprès et Meredith s'était retrouvée avec des griffures de chat et des chaton sur la cheville jusqu'au genou à cause du même mec qui avait pas fait gaffes où il marchait.

Hippie : Fais attention où tu marche grosse...

Meredith : J… J'essaye ! S'exclama-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Hippie : Regarde la pizzeria est juste là grosse !

Meredith : *apeurée car il y a une ENORMISSIME route avec bien sûr des camions, des autobus et tout le tralala* Euh... Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de passer cette route ?

Hippie : Non, pourquoi grosse ?

Meredith : Parce que j'ai une poisse niveau planétaire...

Hippie : Et alors ? Moi je suis complètement stone grosse.

Meredith : C'est un peu ça le problème –

Hippie : *prend par la main Meredith* Comme ça on est sûr qu'on ne va pas se faire écraser ou un truc du même genre.

Meredith : Ok ! *cours avec le Hippie jusqu'à la pizzeria*

Hippie : Tu vas trop viiiiiiiiiiiite !

Meredith : C'est mieux d'être rapide quand on a une poisse de niveau planétaire...

Hippie : Bon on rentre à la pizzeria grosse ?

Meredith : Oui !

Meredith et Hippie passèrent leur commande à emporter et retournèrent chez les SLG/Sommet.

Meredith : Je m'en sors bien pour une sortie avec un garçon.

Hippie : Pourquoi tu dis ça grosse ?

Meredith : Baaaaah d'habitude j'ai par exemple la maladresse de (sans faire exprès) planter un couteau dans le crâne de mon voisin...

Hippie : D'accord je vois grosse. Je crois que pendant le repas je vais être trèèèès loin de toi, ok Grosse ?

Meredith : Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

Hippie : Par contre, ils sont où les autres ?

Meredith : Je n'en sais absolument rien

? : Vous êtes rentré ?

Meredith : Oui...

Hippie : Salut le Panda.

Panda : Salut Hippie, salut Meredith... QU'EST CE QUE TU AS SUR LES JAMBES !

Meredith : Des griffures de chat et de chatons pourquoi?

Panda : Va demander à Maéra de te désinfecter ta blessure.

Meredith : Ok, Maéraaaaaaa ?

Maéra : Tiens, tu es rentré Meredith ?! Et le Hippie est vivant ?!

Meredith : En effet...

Maéra : Alléluia ! Bon donc je dois désinfecter tes blessures c'est ça ?

Meredith : Tu lis dans mes pensées !

Maéra : Ah ouais quand même ils ne t'ont pas raté !

Meredith : Eh ouais !

Maéra : _Elle en est heureuse en plus..._ C'est bon c'est désinfecté tu peux aller manger.

Meredith : Youpi !

Maéra : Je me rends compte que je suis complètement taré de laisser cette folle dingue toute seule avec le Hippie...

Le Hippie et Meredith étant les seuls à ne pas avoir mangés, ils s'installèrent en tête à tête dans la cuisine.

Meredith : Dis, y'as un truc que je ne comprends pas...

Hippie : Ouais Grosse ?

Meredith : Tout à l'heure, t'était défoncé, et moi j'avais ma malchance sur le dos... On aurait dut se faire percuter, c'était obligé, et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'en est sorti...

Hippie : Ça je ne sais pas grosse...

Prof : Mais voyons c'est très simple !

Meredith : Prof ? Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?!

Prof : Les questions existentielles sont ma raison de vivre, mon enfant ! Voit-tu, ta malchance est peut-être extraordinaire, mais la chance insolente du Hippie, qui avec tout ce qu'il à dans le sang en continu ne s'est jamais jeté par une fenêtre, à annulée cette même poisse ! Lorsque vous vous êtes tenus la main pour traverser, tu n'avais plus aucune malchance. Il semblerait que seul un contact avec le camé ultime te permette d'annuler temporairement la malédiction qui semble peser sur tes épaules...

Hippie : T'en as trop pris gros !

Meredith : Non attends, c'est plutôt bien vu comme raisonnement !

Prof : Merci ! Maintenant, le devoir m'appelle... *retourne à ses expérimentations sans rien avoir mangé*

Hippie : Ça veut dire que je te porte chance, grosse ?

Meredith : Exactement ! On est fait pour être ensemble ! *rougit subitement et bloque à ses paroles*

Hippie : Ouais t'as raison ! Heureusement qu'on s'est rencontrés !

Meredith : *Il à pas interprété de double sens ? Ouf...* Oui, c'est un sacré bol...

Hippie : La prochaine fois, on n'aura qu'à sortir ensemble rien que toi et moi, en se tenant la main...

La demoiselle crut s'étouffer avec sa part de pizza à l'entente de ces mots.

Hippie : ...quand tu voudras te balader !

Meredith : Ou… Oui, avec plaisir *rouge de plaisir*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Chacun avait commencé à vaquer à ses occupations. Personne n'avait vu le Patron, il devait être couché. Antoine et Mathieu partirent de leur coté dans la chambre du maitre des lieux. Le Hippie remonta dans sa chambre pour se fumer des pétards avant de dormir. Le Geek laissa sa chambre à Meredith, négociant cela avec le Panda, ils dormiraient ensemble dans la chambre du chanteur. (Finalement Meredith lui facilitait la vie... Il lui adressa un clin d'œil de remerciement). Resta Maéra qui refusa toute proposition de chambre : "Filez moi une couette, le canapé, ça me va très bien !" Meredith voulut partager "sa" chambre, puis après refus, voulut dormir par terre avec Maéra sur le canapé, pour rester ensemble. Elle fut catégorique et resta au salon lorsque chacun alla dormir.

Assise devant un épisode du Mentalist (Simon Baker, tu es l'homme le plus sexy du monde... après le Patron.) elle somnolait. Elle ne voulait pas dormir mais les heures et sa journée la rattrapaient. En plus, sans personne à qui parler... C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit un genre d'ombre s'installer face à elle dans un fauteuil.

? : Pleure pas...

Maéra : Pas de souci, mon petit. Je n'aie pas peur de toi, juré.

Démon : Pourquoi es-tu triste...?

Maéra : C'est compliqué... Je m'en remettrais va. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que ça se passe mal.

Démon : C'est de l'amour... ?

Maéra : Hé oui... Ce n'est pas évident. Et pourtant, j'avais la certitude que c'était le bon... C'est non partagé, tu vois ?

Démon : Je Comprends...

Maéra : Parce que tu aime le Geek ?

Démon : ... ... ... Tu es maligne.

Maéra : Je suis désolée pour toi... D'autant que... Tu apparais le mauvais soir... Il dort avec le Panda et tu ne trouveras qu'une fille dans sa chambre.

Démon : ...Je... Sais ça.

Maéra : Reste un peu avec moi alors. Je ne veux pas dormir, mais seule je vais tomber de sommeil...

Démon : Avec... Grand plaisir.

Le Démon eut un petit sourire. Cela faisait disparaitre tout l'aspect flippant du personnage. Il était mignon, ce pauvre petit Démon. Dans l'ombre depuis le fond de la pièce, le Patron observait la scène en silence. Il s'était relevé parce qu'il avait envie... d'entendre sa voix. Il venait d'en profiter et ça le faisait sourire doucement... Mais ça, bien sur, ça avait le don de l'emmerder ! Et même si ça le rendait heureux, hé bah bordel, ça lui cassait les -...

Meredith n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le fait de dormir dans un autre environnement que celle de sa chambre la troublait un peu. Meredith commença une investigation des lieux. Des jeux vidéos trainaient par terre et manqua de les exploser avec son pied gauche. Elle trouva aussi l'ordi du Geek avec une manette de jeux. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire elle se glissa en dehors de la chambre du Geek. Meredith marcha très doucement tellement doucement que le Patron ne la vit pas arriver.

Meredith : Tu fais quoiiiiiii ?

Patron : *sursaut* Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais la sale mioche ?!

Meredith : Eh ! Je ne suis pas une sale mioche !

Patron : Ta gueule ! Y a Maéra dans le salon.

Meredith : Tu les observe ?!

Patron : *vexé* P… Pas du tout !

Meredith : Allez avoue t'es complètement in love de Maéra !

Patron : *boudeur* Ce n'est pas vrai. J'vais organiser un plan à trois avec Antoine et Mathieu.

Meredith : Te fais pas d'idée... Ils ont fermé la porte à clé tu ne pourras pas rentrer.

Patron : Pff tu crois que c'est ça qui m'arrête ?

Meredith : Bonne question.

Meredith se dirigea vers le salon où Maéra dormait paisiblement (du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait...) et le Démon à coté d'elle.

Démon : Bonsoir mon enfant...

Meredith : Bonsoir Monsieur.

Démon : Je t'en prie appelle-moi Démon...

Meredith : D'accord Démon. Pourquoi tu as l'air tout le temps si triste ?

Démon : Eh bien...

Meredith : Tu es amoureux du Geek, c'est ça ?

Démon : Aussi perspicace que ta copine à ce que je vois...

Meredith : J… Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

Démon : Bien sûr mon enfant... Mais dis moi, le plus souvent quand on vient dans mes bras c'est qu'on est triste, c'est à cause de qui que tu es triste ?

Meredith : J… Je peux vous confier un secret ?

Démon : Bien entendu je suis là pour ça...

Meredith : Vous… vous ne moquerez pas ?

Démon : Promis...

Meredith : En fait, je suis amoureuse du Hippie. Mais j'ai tellement peur que lui il ne m'aime pas de la même façon...

Démon : Je te comprends...

Meredith : *levant la tête* C'est parce que vous avez la même relation avec le Geek ?

Démon : En effet...

Meredith : Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Démon : Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai peur que tu ais froid sans couverture...

Meredith : D'accord je vais en chercher une.

De retour au salon avec la couverture game boy du Geek, Meredith s'endort sur les genoux du Démon qui eu un faible sourire pour ces filles qui semblaient si fragile quand elles dormaient...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Maéra se réveilla vers 9h, avant tout le monde. La nuit était passée, aussi elle ne trouva que Meredith dans le fauteuil près du sien. Le Démon disparaissait aux premières lueurs du jour. Maéra s'étira, bailla, et se pencha sur Meredith pour lui remonter ses couvertures. Elle voulait lui caresser les cheveux mais se ravisa, pas la peine de la réveiller. Elle adorait cette gamine si gentille et si douce. Elle avait eut du mal au début, mais le caractère si conciliant et rassurant de cette enfant l'avait séduite. Maéra avait toujours eut une attitude de Maman avec tout le monde, et Meredith ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Oh oui, elle avait entendu sa conversation avec le Démon, mais ça, ça ne regardait que Meredith. Oui bon... Elle allait s'en mêler, mais inutile de réveiller la demoiselle pour ça. Se levant finalement, elle alla à la cuisine.

Maéra : _Cette maison est pleine de mecs, et aucun ne bosse ou n'as d'horaires... Ils ne vont pas se lever de sitôt._

Souriant, elle fouilla les placards, sortit quelques denrées et se mit à cuisiner. Elle n'aimait pas cuisiner, sauf des crêpes. C'était sa recette miracle. L'odeur dut réveiller les estomacs endormis, car bientôt le Geek et le Panda entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Geek : Maéra ? Tu es déjà levée ?

Maéra : Oui ! Mon sommeil est très décalé, je dors peu ou trop, et coup de bol, je me suis levée asse tôt pour vous concocter des crêpes.

Panda : Des crêpes ? Trop bien ! Ça explique le tablier de ménagère.

Maéra : Dites... *se pencha hors de la cuisine pour vérifier si personne ne venait* Vous avez revu le Patron depuis hier ? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Geek : Non... Mais pourquoi t'est amoureuse de lui ? Il n'est pas gentil !

Panda : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Maéra : Bah... je ne sais pas comment dire, mais il me plait. Peu de filles saurons être vraiment amoureuses de ce genre de personnage, mais moi... oui.

Geek : Hein ? Mais je croyais que c'était lui qui apportait le public féminin ?!

Maéra : Il fait rire les filles, les amuses, elles le trouvent mignon, mais pour ce qui est de l'amour... Je ne connais pas de fille qui comme moi saurait aimer un type pareil.

Panda : Ce que c'est compliqué, les femmes... Et Meredith ?

Maéra : Ah non, si elle devait avoir un faible pour quelqu'un, ça ne serait surement pas le patron, mais plutôt -... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Panda : Le Geek hein ?

Maéra : Mais arrête voyons ! Même pas ! Le Geek est très populaire, plus que tu ne le pense d'ailleurs ! Mais pas pour Meredith.

Geek : Vrai ?

Maéra : Mais oui, les filles te trouvent mignon, attachant, et beaucoup d'entre elles adoreraient te serrer dans leurs bras pour te protéger. Meredith t'adore, mais pas de cette façon là. Elle agirait pareil avec toi, Panda, ou Mathieu, ou Antoine. Pas le Patron par contre.

Panda : Et le Hippie non ?

Maéra : Heu... non, ce serait différent, enfin tu vois... Tu veux du sirop d'érable ?

Patron : Salut la compagnie !

Panda : Tu change de sujet !

Maéra : Mais non voyons ! Tu en veux ou pas ? Je le range sinon !

Patron : Dites, si je vous gène dites le !

Panda : Tu nous gène.

Le Patron n'apprécia pas. Il chopa le panda par le col et commença à le soulever de terre.

Patron : Tu va regretter tes paroles, saloperie d'ourson !

Le Geek était terrifié, et il se mit à essayer de défendre son chéri sans grande efficacité. Maéra s'avança calmement, posa sa main sur celle du Patron (celle qui tenait le Panda) Et celui-ci lâcha prise.  
Le Patron commença à sourire, mais il se ravisa quand il sentit les ongles de Maéra rentrer dans sa chaire et qu'il vit son regard noir.

Patron : Lâche-moi-toi !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Oh, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lâche. Il était surpris de ce contact physique, mais la situation n'était pas habituelle pour lui. Elle le repoussa et le lâcha avant de tendre la main au Panda pour le relever. Comme auparavant, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot à l'égard du Patron. Ça le rendait dingue, et elle le savait.

Patron : Tu pourrais au moins m'adresser la parole !

Maéra soupira fortement. Elle fit reculer le Panda, le Geek le suivit. Elle fit alors face au Patron, gardant ce regard haineux qui semblait l'affecter.

Maéra : Profite de chacune de mes syllabes, Patron. Je ne te parlerais plus avant longtemps après cette tirade. Tu joue avec mon cœur, tu essaie de me blesser, mais tu ne sauras jamais comment faire. Il faut bien plus que ça pour m'arracher la moindre larme, petit joueur. T'est pas le bienvenu ici, alors maintenant, voici mes derniers mots : Fout-moi le camp.

Le Patron marqua un temps de bug... Oui, il profita de chaque mot, mais n'en aimait pas le sens. Cependant, comme vaincu par ces quelques mots, il partit de la cuisine.

Meredith, réveillée par l'agitation de si bon matin, se réveilla. Elle rejoignit Maéra, Maître Panda, Geek et le couple Antoine-Mathieu qui venait d'arriver.

Meredith : Coucou tout le monde !

Tous : Salut Meredith !

Meredith s'installa à la table, devant son assiette de crêpe.

Geek: Tu n'as pas dormi dans ma chambre ?

Meredith : Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne sans vouloir te vexer.

Geek : Non, je comprends que tu n'arrive pas à dormir ailleurs que dans ta chambre.

Meredith : Tien, le Patron est pas réveillé ?

Maéra, Panda, Geek: ...

Couple Antoine/Mathieu, Meredith : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Panda : Eh bien...

Geek : C'est à dire que...

Maéra : J'ai crié sur le Patron car il avait chopé le Panda.

Mathieu : PARDON ?!

Maéra : Il le méritait de toute façon !

Meredith s'était levé de table et étant donné que le Hippie dormirait sûrement jusqu'à 10h ou un truc comme ça et se dirigeait dangereusement vers la chambre du Patron. Meredith trouva le Patron dans le couloir en train de grogner.

Meredith : Euh... Patron ça va?

Patron : NON ÇA NE VA PAS ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE CETTE ABRUTIE DE MAERA ET ELLE, ELLE ME CRIE DESSUS CAR LE BOUFFEUR DE BAMBOU N'EST PAS CAPABLE DE SE DEFENDRE !

Meredith : *pleurs* M... Maéra n'est pas une abrutie ! Elle est gentille avec toi et tu me crie dessus pour une broutille ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est gentille avec toi alors que tu es si idiot avec elle ! Tu ne la mérite même pas !

Patron : Et toi tu sais ce que tu mérite ? Que je te donne une baffe juste pour ton insolence envers moi !

Meredith : Si tu le fait, Maéra aura une encore moins bonne image de toi...

Patron : Sale mioche.

Meredith : Monstre lubrique.

Patron: Bien envoyé pour une fois.

Meredith lui tourna le dos et parti vexé par la méchanceté de cet homme qui ne mériterait sûrement pas Maéra.

Maéra : Pourquoi j'ai entendu des cris ?

Meredith : Le Patron est un gros débile...

Maéra : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Meredith ?

Maéra : Le Patron s'est énervé sur moi car il est vexé...

Étonnement général ! Chacun cessa ses activités pour écouter.

Meredith : Et qu'il m'a avoué être amoureux de toi...

Mathieu recracha son café, Le Geek manqua de s'étouffer, et les autres sentirent leurs mâchoires se décrocher. Maéra ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le Patron, amoureux ? Elle avait réussi ?! Incroyable !

Maéra : Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?!

Meredith : Il a dit "JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE CETTE ABRUTIE DE MAERA ET ELLE, ELLE ME CRIE DESSUS CAR LE BOUFFEUR DE BAMBOU EST PAS CAPABLE DE SE DÉFENDRE!" Plutôt vexé, oui...

Maéra était fébrile, presque en état de choc, oui, elle en tremblait de joie. Subitement, elle ressentit un immense besoin de s'assoir, comme au bord de l'évanouissement et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise (Sur le Panda en fait) avant de se mettre à pleurer comme une gosse de 5 ans.

Maéra : Mais Je, je ne sais pas comment... Enfin c'est si... C'est ce que je voulais, oui, mais jamais j'aurais cru... Surtout lui et...

Elle ne trouvait même plus ses mots et fondit en larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. Le Panda, plutôt gêné, se sentit très touché par la demoiselle, comme tout le monde. La femme forte et sure d'elle qui inspirait le respect et l'avait protégé peu avant semblait alors si fragile. Il sentit qu'il devait l'aider à son tour et la pris dans ses bras. Maéra se laissa faire et se serra contre lui en pleurant encore plus fort. Et non, le Geek n'en fut pas jaloux.

Le Patron avait entendu Maéra commencer à crier, puis avait compris qu'elle pleurait. Comme guidé, il sentit son corps se bouger et rejoignit la cuisine. Il y découvrit Maéra dans les bras d'un autre, pleurant comme il n'aurait jamais cru la voir. Elle lui avait dit ne jamais pleurer et la voilà qui semblait morte de peur. Presque timidement, il prononça son nom avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Oh il ne voyait pas beaucoup de raisons à ces pleurs, et le pourquoi, il pensait le deviner. Maéra pleurait dans les bras du Panda. Dans les bras du PANDA. IL LUI AVAIT FAIT QUOI ?!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Maéra : Pa-Patron ?

Patron : QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, SALOPERIE DE BESTIOLE A POILS ?!

Panda : Hein ?! Mais rien !

Patron : ALORS POURQUOI ELLE PLEURE ? CELUI QUI A OSE POSER LA MAIN SUR ELLE JE LE FAIT BOSSER A VIE DANS UN BORDEL BRÉSILIEN APRÈS L'AVOIR ÉMASCULÉ !

Maéra se leva en tremblant, oh non, elle ne tenait pas debout, mais arriva quand même auprès du Patron. Tout en douceur, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse en enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le Patron se sentit complètement perdu, mais il eut quand même le réflexe d'entourer la demoiselle de ses bras pour la soutenir.

Maéra : P- Personne ne m'as... rien f-fait, Patron.

Collés, Maéra et le Patron l'étaient. Complètement sous choc, tous les garçons l'étaient. Totalement attendrie, Meredith l'était... Elle toussa un coup et força tout le monde à sortir au plus vite des lieux avec un regard noir. Ils emportèrent les crêpes, mais sortirent.

Finalement le Patron avait été très mignon auprès de Maéra... se dit Meredith. J'aimerais tellement que le Hippie soit aussi mignon avec moi.

Meredith mangea ses crêpes avec le Geek et Maître Panda (légèrement vexé que le Patron l'appelle "bouffeur de bambou") dans la chambre du Panda.

Panda : Tu crois que le Hippie est réveillé ?

Meredith : Je ne sais pas il est quel heure ?

Geek : 9h40.

Meredith : Ça se pourrait mais alors il irait dans la cuisine et il verrait le Patron et Maéra !

Panda : Ah ouais, mince je n'y avais pas pensé...

Meredith courut vers la chambre du Hippie, porte grande ouverte. Le Hippie n'était pas là, elle courut vers la cuisine. Trop tard, le Hippie était en plein état de stonitude et fixait le Patron et Maéra et s'adressa au Patron.

Hippie : C'est pas cool gros.

Patron : Dégage bouffeur de soja.

Hippie: Capitaliste !

Meredith partit mais sentit une main sur son épaule la retenir.

Hippie : Salut Grosse !

Meredith : Salut Hippie !

Hippie : Tu ne vas pas crier sur le Patron Grosse ?

Meredith : Non, ils "sortent ensemble".

Hippie : Sérieusement Grosse ?!

Meredith : Ouais moi aussi je suis étonné que le Patron puisse être aussi gentil avec elle.

Hippie: Pardon ?! J'ai du mal entendre Grosse ?! Patron et gentil ensemble ça ne va pas ensemble à part le Patron n'est pas gentil !

Meredith : Faut croire que si...

Hippie: Dingue...

Meredith : Ta faim ?

Hippie : *gargouillis* Oui.

Meredith : Viens il me reste une crêpe je crois.

Le Hippie et Meredith allèrent dans la chambre du Panda où elle avait laissé sa crêpe mais s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte.

Hippie: Qu'est ce qu'il y a grosse ?

Meredith : *rigole doucement* Regarde...

Le Panda et le Geek s'embrassaient langoureusement et avait l'air tout les deux content d'être seul tout les deux.

Hippie : Ils ont pris ta crêpe Grosse...

Meredith : Hein ?! Quoi ?! MAIS JE VAIS LES TUER ! *s'apprêtent à rentrer dans la chambre par effraction*

Hippie: *tient de toute ses forces le bras de Meredith* Non Grooooooosse ! Maéra pourra en refaire !

Meredith : *étonné par ce geste* D-D'accord Pourquoi il me fait toujours autant d'effet alors que c'est juste une histoire de crêpes ?!

Meredith et le Hippie regardèrent si le Patron et Maéra était toujours là mais à priori ils étaient partis dans la chambre du Patron. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le canapé et regardèrent un épisode de Dora l'exploratrice.

Hippie : *dans son trip* Les coccinelles sont de coléoptères !

Meredith : Putain il me fait toujours autant d'effet même drogué !

Le Hippie se retourna et regarda Meredith.

Hippie: Tu as dis quoi grosse ?

Meredith : J'ai... pensé...à...voix...haute ! Rien je disais que t'avais raison.

Hippie: *s'endort sur l'épaule de Meredith (parce qu'ils étaient à coté si tu as légèrement un peu d'imagination)*

Meredith : Q-Quoi?!

Le Hippie s'étaient endormis par trop de stonitude et Meredith restait pétrifié par la peur et le plaisir.

Le Hippie ne dormait pas totalement... Disons plutôt qu'il essayait de réfléchir. Qu'il comatait. Est ce qu'elle avait bien dit ça où est-ce qu'il avait encore entendu des voix car il était trop fait ? Une chose cependant, était bien sure pour lui : Si elle avait réellement dit ça, il en serait le plus heureux des cueilleurs de champignons. Il adorait la demoiselle, douce, souriante, pleine d'Humour et aussi très cool et gentille avec lui.

Meredith adorait cette proximité, mais elle restait très tendue. Avait-il saisit, ou pas ? Tout en douceur, elle allongea le Hippie sur le canapé et en fila pour aller refaire des crêpes. Il n'y avait qu'à faire chauffer, la pâte était déjà bonne ! Cependant... C'était Meredith ! Et le Hippie était dans le salon ! Aussi la malchance revint, et la pauvre fille se brula ses cinq doigts sur la poêle dans un cri de douleur. Le Hippie releva la tête quasi instantanément et se dirigea vers la cuisine à pleine vitesse.

Hippie : Who Gros ! Ça va ?

Meredith : Non ! Ça fait super mal ! *les larmes aux yeux*

Hippie : *lui prends la main doucement* Hola gros, c'est pas joli, faut mettre sous l'eau ! Met ta main dans l'évier, je vais chercher Maéra !

Meredith : *Un peu rouge, se ressaisit* NON ! Elle est avec le Patron ! Enfin ! Hors de question !

Hippie : Ouais mais tu vas pas rester comme ça gros, je te laisse pas le choix... *fila*

Meredith : Reviens ici ! ... M-Mince alors ! Il est trop mignon à s'inquiéter comme ça !

*Quelques temps plus tôt, coté Maéra et Patron*

Pas la peine de faire un dessin, ces deux là n'avaient pas pour projet de jouer au scrabble. Le Patron s'était pratiquement déshabillé en entier alors que Maéra ne s'était même pas débarrassée de ses chaussures. L'entrain du Patron la ravissait : Il l'aimait, il était fou d'elle. A lui de la déshabiller ! Il lui sauta dessus et passa les mains dans le dos de la demoiselle, sous son T-shirt, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Patron : Qu'est ce que...

Maéra : Quoi ?

Patron : Qu'est ce que t'as dans le dos ? T'as un genre de truc, là, tu le sens ou p-...

Maéra se mit à paniquer, tentant subitement de s'échapper. Elle semblait avoir oublié quelque chose comme si elle avait honte. Mais le patron réussit tout de même à lui arracher son t-shirt, piqué de curiosité. Cependant, il ne put voir le dos de Maéra, celle ci, en soutien-gorge, se colla à un mur et l'empêcha d'approcher par des coups de pieds bien placés.

Maéra : RECULE !

Patron : Ah non ! Tu va me dire ce que c'est !

Maéra : *Se met contre la porte* Fous le camp !

Patron : *air grave* Que tu le veuille ou non, je verrais ce que c'est ! De gré ou de force !

C'est le moment que choisit le Hippie pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce. Maéra se vit à moitié assommée et éjectée au sol... sur le ventre. Elle commença à hurler sur le Hippie et se tut subitement. Le Patron avait vu son dos... Le Hippie sentit qu'il devait se taire, pour le moment...

Patron : ... D'où ça viens ça ?

Maéra : *visage baissé* C'est pas important.

Patron : Tu te fous de moi ? On n'a pas une cicatrice aussi profonde qui nous fait toute la longueur du dos parce qu'on est tombés à vélo !

Maéra : Bordel Patron ! C'est vieux ce truc !

Patron : Alors pourquoi t'en avait honte au point de me fuir ...?

Maéra ne savait pas quoi répondre pour prendre le dessus. Aussi elle s'énerva toute seule. Elle refusait d'admettre quoi que ce soit ou d'en dire plus.

Maéra : *se relève énervée* MAIS VA TE FAIRE ENCULER PAR UN MOUFLON ! TOUCHE A TON CUL, BORDEL DE MERDE ! JE DEMANDE D'OÙ TE VIENNENT TES MST MOI ?! ET TOI LE HIPPIE... !

Hippie : Meredith s'est brulée gros... J venais te demander de l'aide, puisque t'est médecin...

Maéra : Ah ! *Elle attrape une chemise du patron et s'en couvre sans lui adresser le moindre regard et suit le Hippie* C'est grave ?

Le Patron était... terriblement outré. Oh non, ça n'allait pas se finir comme ça !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Meredith sanglotait dans un coin à cause des brûlures, de la solitude, et surtout, elle savait qu'un joue ou l'autre le Patron verrait la cicatrice qu'avait faite Meredith au dos de Maéra et qu'elle devrait s'expliquer. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, le Hippie expliqua les voix qu'il avait entendu. Le Patron et Maéra se regardèrent en même temps et, pour une fois ils ont sortis la phrase mythique du Hippie, "T'en as trop pris". Arrivé dans la cuisine le Patron pose ces yeux sur la jeune fille en position fœtale sanglotant et fit une chose qui ne se reproduira que sur Maéra, il la serra dans ses bras. Maéra était jalouse que son bien aimé Patron câline une autre personne qu'elle et le Hippie appris ce qu'est la jalousie en voyant le Patron serrer dans ses bras Meredith.

Maéra : Hum hum... Patron bouge de là que je soigne Meredith.

Patron : Il en est hors de question ! Tu quitte notre petite partie pour elle alors moi, je fais ce que je veux.

Meredith : *murmure* Patron... lâche-moi...

Hippie : Je crois qu'elle a demandé que tu la lâche Gros.

Patron : TU EN TROP PRIS BOUFFEUR DE SOJA !

Meredith était furieuse ! Non seulement il utilisait très mal sa phrase favorite mais en plus il traitait l'un des seuls garçons qui regroupaient le mignon, le zen, la gentillesse, l'humour, et je ne vais pas faire toute la liste sinon je vais commencer à atteindre les 100 lignes pour ça...

Meredith : *se débat* LÂCHE-MOI!

Maéra : *prend le Patron par la peau du cou* Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance... *le jeté sur le canapé pas loin*

Hippie: *se précipite sur Meredith* Ça va Grosse ?

Meredith : *sanglotant à bout de nerfs* Non... J'en ai marre que le Patron soit méchant avec tout le monde surtout avec toi alors que dès que tu me prends la main, ma malchance disparaît!

Maéra : Calme toi Meredith, calme toi...

Maéra regarda les doigts de Meredith qui était bien brûlés... Elle désinfecta et mis quelque pansements, Meredith avait connu pire comme la fois où elle lui avait fait cette marque dans son dos...

Maéra laissa Meredith encore à bout de nerfs mais calmé par le Hippie ensemble et se tourna vers le Patron.

Maéra : *regard noir* À nous deux maintenant...

Patron : Tu ne te pose même pas la question, mais laisse-moi juste te dire que je ne voulais pas violer la gamine...

Maéra : C'est ça ! Tu voulais surement tester le moelleux du tissus de ses fringues, suis-je bête...

Patron : Maéra, je suis VRAIMENT amoureux de toi, et comme tu tiens à la gamine, je voulais juste faire preuve de gentillesse, pour une fois...

Maéra : *ironique* Vraiment ?

Patron : Bon sang Maéra, t'est bouchée ?! Je faisais ça pour te rendre jalouse ! Oui j'en ais rien à secouer de cette gamine, non j'allais rien lui faire, mais sitôt que je crois qu'on se rapproche, tu me cache un truc et tu me laisse comme si tout ce que tu m'avais dit n'était que du vent ! Tu me rends dingue !

Maéra : Dis celui qui à essayé de violer cette même gamine hier !

Patron : La aussi, c'était pour te rendre dingue, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'aimais ! Maintenant, je peux jurer que je ne toucherais plus aucune autre femme ou aucun autre homme si tu es dans ma vie ! Il n'y a personne qui t'égale !

Maéra : Patron...

Oh ça n'était pas la déclaration d'amour la plus mignonne du monde, mais Maéra sentait bien qu'il était sincère. Elle se sentit bête de l'avoir jeté comme un sac là, dans ce canapé et se mit à soupirer.

Maéra : Excuse-moi... Tu veux bien, oublier tout ça et reprendre là ou on en était, dans la chambre ?

Patron*encore énervé*: Pas avant que tu ne m'ais expliqué, pour ton dos.

Maéra : C'était un accident... Meredith et moi on était sorties en boite de nuit et on s'est fait agressées. Je les aurais bien déchirés, mais ils avaient pris Meredith en otage, je n'ai pas put me défendre et j'ai pris un coup sur la tête... Je me suis réveillée en train de baigner dans mon sang avec Meredith qui pleurait, les mecs avaient disparus, j'ai jamais sut ce qui s'était passé entre les deux. Et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Le Hippie avait eut du mal à calmer la demoiselle, et il avait finalement osé le tout pour le tout. Il s'était assit près de Meredith et l'avait faite glisser contre lui avant de l'enserrer de ses bras et de lui embrasser le crane. Elle avait violemment rougit et s'était calmée immédiatement. Tandis que Maéra et le Patron semblaient s'engueuler, Meredith se redressa et posa la tête contre le cou du Hippie. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, elle était désormais entièrement collée à lui.

Hippie : Ça va mieux grosse ?

Meredith *se colle en mode câlin* : Oui, Merci Hippie. T'est toujours super gentil avec moi...

Hippie : T…T'as pas froid là ? On est sur du carrelage grosse...

Meredith : Un peu, mais je suis bien, contre toi *rougit un peu, mais en profite*

Hippie*définitivement rouge tomate* : Tu ne veux pas monter dans la chambre pour se fumer des pets grosse ? Fait chaud au moins la haut...

Meredith : On pourra se remettre comme ça ?

Hippie : Ouais grosse, pas de souci !

Meredith *Se relève* : On y va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La miss savait qu'elle pourrait 1) Être avec le Hippie. 2) Fumer posé avec lui. 3) Éviter d'entendre Maéra parler de cette vieille histoire. Et surtout 4) Profiter de la situation pour savoir si ses sentiments envers le Hippie étaient réciproques...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Maéra regardait le Patron depuis longtemps et un silence très long s'était posé mais le Patron le brisa.

Patron : Je...Je suis désolé d'avoir remonté autant de mauvais souvenirs en toi...

Maéra : Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout un jour ou l'autre j'aurais du te le dire...

Patron : Jamais je me serais moqué de ça ! Je te le promets... Et si on revenait à ce qu'on faisait avant que les deux autres fassent n'importe quoi ?

Maéra : Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais dans la chambre, pigée ?

Patron : D'accord, mais juste une question... Ca te fait mal ta blessure ?

Maéra : N…Ne t'occupe pas trop de ça.

Patron : Ecoute je m'inquiète pour toi! Je ne veux pas te faire mal par exemple juste quand je t'embrasse !

Maéra : Ca fait un petit peu mal.

Patron : D'accord, alors on va éviter cet endroit.

Le Hippie fumait avec Meredith et était tout les deux dans un état de stonitude impressionnant. Et, ils se faisaient tellement confiance qu'ils pourraient se dire n'importe quoi... surtout n'importe quoi.

Hippie : J'ai beau être complètement drogué et elle aussi je la trouve magnifique... Q…Qu'est ce que je pense là ! Je dois être un peu trop stone... ou pas...

Meredith : Ca va Hippie ?

Hippie : O…Oui, je veux juste te poser une question...

Meredith : rougit seulement intérieurement pitié ! *aussi rouge qu'une cerise en été* C'est quoi ta question?

Hippie: Tu me vois comme quoi?

Meredith : OH PUTAIN ! QU'EST CE QUE JE REPOND ?! *encore plus rouge que rouge* Je...

Hippie : Tu ?

Meredith : D'abord qu'est ce que tu pense de moi!

Hippie : *rougit encore plus que Meredith rouge elle aussi* Je pense que tu es la plus gentille, la plus marrante et la plus belle de toute les filles que j'ai jamais vu grosse.

Meredith : M…Merci. Dit-elle en souriant, l'un des plus beaux de toute sa vie.

Hippie : Une dernière question...

Meredith : Oui ?

Hippie : J'ai entendu la discussion Patron/Maéra et Maéra ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'elle était évanouie.

Meredith : Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas...

Hippie : Dis le moi, pitié Grosse...

Meredith : Je ne peux pas lui résister ! En fait elle s'est pris un coup dans la tête, donc elle est tombée dans un coma d'à peine une heure. Pendant qu'elle était inanimée, j'ai tapé de toutes mes forces les autres personnes, sans résultat. Alors, vite fait j'ai pris un couteau dans le sac de Maéra et j'ai poignardé tout ces hommes là. Et, moi j'ai pleuré car le crime que j'avais réalisé était horrible ! Maéra, elle, s'est réveillé baignant dans leur sang !

Hippie : Et la marque ?

Meredith : Les hommes ont voulut mettre leur marque pour dire qu'ils était passé par là.

Hippie : Donc tu les as tués ?

Meredith : Oui. D'ailleurs pour répondre à la question d'avant, je crois que je t'aime.

Hippie : Tu sais Grosse, Habituellement je suis un non violent, mais vu les gars, je crois que t'as eut une bonne décision. Je veux dire grosse... Je suis un peu stone ouais, mais je crois que dans ce genre de situation, on n'a pas le choix, et... Tu... T'as… HEU. *Rougissement de l'extrême* T'as dit quoi juste avant grosse ?!

Meredith *rigole du manque de réaction du Hippie : * J'ai dit que je t'aime, Hippie...

Hippie : T'est stone ou t'est sérieuse ?

Meredith : Je suis sérieuse Hippie *grand sourire tendre*

Le Hippie tenta de se relever mais se laissa finalement glisser jusqu'à Meredith, ou plutôt ses genoux et y posa sa tête, allongé sur elle. Même dans cette position, il réussit à lui prendre la main.

Hippie : Meredith, moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi...

Meredith : C'est... C'est vrai ?! S'exclama-t-elle en étant folle de joie. Et... Du coup est ce que je peux, enfin tu vois ?

Hippie : Quoi donc, grosse ?

Meredith : Ben... T'embrasser ? *rouge*

Le Hippie se redressa et tira son chapeau. Assis côte à côte, les deux drogués se regardèrent un instant avant que le Hippie ne passe doucement ses mains autour du visage de Meredith avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Celle ci se laissa faire, trop heureuse, serrant le Hippie dans ses bras.

Hippie : Tu veux bien rester vivre ici ? Ma chambre est assez grande pour nous deux !

Meredith : Haha, je ne sais pas si Mathieu va vouloir, mais je ne dit pas non...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Mathieu et Antoine se regardaient des vidéos sur la télé grâce à un raccord au PC. Ils faisaient le tour des vidéos du web pour se mettre d'accord sur qui traiterait quoi. En clair, ils rigolaient bien.

Antoine : Ah non ! Les vidéos crades, c'est pour moi !

Mathieu : Mais non ! Y'as un phénomène de société derrière cette vidéo ! C'est moi qui la traite !

Antoine : Hors de question ! J'ai déjà pleins de vannes dessus !

Mathieu : T'aura qu'as m'envoyer un mail ! En attendant... *saute sur Antoine pour le chatouiller* cette vidéo est pour moi !

Antoine : Hahaha ! Arrête ! D'accord d'accord !

Panda : Donc si je résume bien, tout le monde est en couple dans cette baraque hormis le Prof et la Fille ?

Mathieu : Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?!

Antoine : Grillés...

Panda : Quoi ? Je vis ici...

Mathieu : Ouais ben ne t'avise pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! Et tu oublie le Hippie dans ton décompte.

Panda : Oui oui, c'est bon... Seulement non, je viens de passer chez lui, et Meredith et lui ne faisaient pas que fumer, et ils ne m'ont même pas remarqués... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Mathieu/Antoine : Hein ?

Antoine : La gosse là, et le Hippie ? Hé bah...

Mathieu : Hé ce n'est pas une maison de passe ici, va falloir se renseigner sur quand est-ce qu'elles partent les deux sexes faibles...

Panda : Je crois avoir compris que le Hippie demandait à Meredith de vivre ici, et si tu dégage Maéra... Tu lâche le Patron dans la nature...

Mathieu : Bordel... Bon tant qu'on y est, tu ne veux pas vivre ici, Antoine ?!

Antoine : Je n'osais pas te le demander...

Mathieu : ...Pour de vrai ? Va falloir agrandir, je le sens…

Dans le salon, Antoine et Matthieu essayait de trouver une solution pour que tout le monde vivent ensemble. Maéra et le Patron... jouait au scrabble. Meredith et le Hippie restaient ensemble comme collés par la super méga glue de l'amour.

Hippie : *regarde Meredith de la tête au pied mais s'arrête à l'épaule*Me… Meredith ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Meredith : De quoi?

Hippie : Ben le truc sur ton épaule.

Meredith : Ce n'est pas que sur mon épaule *se retourne et enlève son t-shirt pour lui montrer*

Hippie: La marque continue jusqu'à la fin de ton dos grosse !

Meredith : *pleure légèrement car le Hippie touche sa blessure et que 1) Elle a mal et 2) Le Hippie a l'air très inquiet* O…Oui...

Hippie : *remet le t-shirt sur Meredith et la câline* Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Meredith : D… D'accord. Tu te rappelle des gens qui avaient fait la marque à Maéra ?

Hippie : C'est eux qui t'ont fais ça ?!

Meredith : Le chef s'était enfui et s'était rappelé de ma tête. Le lendemain je n'avais pas Maéra pour me protéger. Il est venu, il m'a frappé, fouetter, mordu, il m'a fait faire les pires choses au monde ! Il a même essayé de me violer !

Hippie : Mais c'est horrible Grosse !

Meredith : Le pire c'est qu'il me fait ça tout les jours. D'ailleurs je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Je ferais peut être mieux de partir...

Hippie : NOOOOOON ! Ne pars surtout pas grosse !

Meredith : Mais il risque de te faire pareil !

Hippie : *fais bisou sur le front de Meredith* Pas tant qu'on est ensemble.

Meredith lui sourit et le Hippie lui renvoya son sourire.

Meredith était définitivement trop naïve car ils ne jouaient pas au scrabble (dommage je vous aurais mis la misère !) Le Patron était torse nu et Maéra l'admirait car bientôt elle aussi devrait se déshabiller. Mais autant vous dire, le Patron l'exciter et le Patron pensait la même chose de Maéra mais quand elle n'était pas encore déshabiller.

Dans le salon Antoine et Mathieu parlait encore du problème de logement pendant que le Panda et le Geek écoutait tranquillement.

Antoine : De toute façon c'est bon pour cette nuit puisque je dors dans ta chambre, le Hippie et Meredith ensemble et le Panda et le Geek ensemble ! On peut même demander à Nyo de rester pour la nuit !

Mathieu : Je te rappelle qu'il vient juste boire une bière avec nous.

Panda : Une ? C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois et ensuite vous en prenez une vingtaine et vous commencez vos gages.

Mathieu : Je t'ai pas dit de partir y a deux minute ?

Panda : Non tu me l'as dit y a trois minute.

Antoine : Bah, de toute façon il peut nous aider, non ?

Mathieu : Mais... Antoine...

Antoine : Oh, ça va ! On continuera plus tard dans ta chambre d'accord.

Antoine commença à chatouiller Mathieu qui éclata de rire.

Mathieu : Hahahahahaha ! Arrête ! C'est d'accord !

Panda/Geek : On commence ?

Mathieu : Attendez d'abord il faut trouver un moyen pour que la maison soit plus grande.

Antoine : Mathieu... Ce n'est pas la peine !

Mathieu : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

Antoine : Parce que comme l'a dit Panda tout le monde ici est en couple ! On les met dans la même chambre et c'est bon !

Mathieu : Ouais mais pour la chambre du Hippie, le lit est pas double et pour la chambre du Geek on fait quoi ? On détruit le mur juste à côté ?

Antoine : Bah leur deux chambres sont côte à côte alors c'est simple tu mets une porte entre les deux murs et c'est bon tout le monde est content ?

Mathieu : Et pour le couple Hippie/Meredith ?

Antoine : On achète un lit double au Hippie !

Mathieu : Ça peut se faire... Mais alors tout le monde m'aide !

Panda : Même la Fille ?

Mathieu : Même la Fille !

Geek : Même le Prof ?

Mathieu : Surtout le Prof !

Geek : On prévient tout le monde ?

Mathieu et Antoine : Ouais nous on sera en train d'acheter un lit pour le Hippie et Meredith.

Pendant que Mathieu et Antoine étaient au magasin, le Panda et le Geek profitait de la situation et s'embrasse, le Hippie discute avec Meredith et Maéra et le Patron joue au Monopoly.

? : Ding Dong !

* * *

_** Alors ce nouveau chapitre vous a plut ? Si oui Review ! (Retour d'Angelcat123 en force \o/)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Le Panda se mit à pester. Les deux youtubeurs avaient filés il y avait à peine trente minutes, ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être revenus ! Quelqu'un d'autre allait leur pourrir la journée... et leurs ébats. Dans l'optique où ça aurait put être leur voisine (demandant du sucre pour des cookies toutes les semaines) ce fut le Geek qui se leva. La gentille mamie n'avait jamais sut que Mathieu hébergeait... les propres facettes de sa personnalité. Le Geek ouvrit, essayant d'avoir l'air d'être Mathieu.

Geek : Oui, bonjour ? Heu...

La personne qui se présenta était grande, très forte et avait un regard de psychopathe en puissance. Poussant le Geek de plusieurs mètres d'un revers de la manche il entra sans même le regarder. Le Panda sortit de sa cachette et se mit en colère.

Panda : Dis-donc toi là, qu'est ce que tu veux ? On n'entre pas comme ça chez les gens !

? : Appelle-moi Meredith. Tout de suite.

Panda : Wowowo, tu entre et tu exige ? Elle est occupée, repasse plus tard !

L'homme posa sa gigantesque main sur l'épaule du Panda et serra. La pression et la douleur que le Panda ressentait par la simple force de cet homme le fit défaillir, il n'en sentait plus ses jambes.

Panda : L-Lâche moi connard !

? : Appelle-la !

Panda : Hors-de-question ! *faible*

Le Geek savait qu'il serait inutile, mais il essaya de libérer le Panda. L'homme lui mit un simple coup et il vola pour finalement percuter le canapé. Son épaule en avait pris un coup mais il pouvait encore bouger. Sa tête lui tournait atrocement. Il se sentait terriblement mal.

? : VA LA CHERCHER, TOI !

Panda essaya d'en dissuader le Geek, mais celui-ci fuit... Jusqu'à la chambre du Patron. Certes, il aurait préféré ne jamais y rentrer, mais devant la situation... Il se mit à hurler en tambourinant à la porte.

Geek : Maéra ! Patron ! Venez vite s'il vous plait ! VIIITE !

L'homme avait lâché le Panda, mais le maintenait cloué au sol en lui écrasant la cheville de tout son poids. Le Panda hurlait de douleur, l'homme devait peser des centaines de kilos ! Avec toute cette agitation, apparurent le Hippie et... Meredith. L'homme leva le pied du Panda et le dégagea d'un coup de pied.

? : Tu pouvais essayer de fuir en te cachant ici... Mais je t'ai retrouvé ! C'était mes hommes ! Et tant que je n'en aurais pas assez de te frapper chaque jour, JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI EN PAIX !

Meredith crut crever sur place. Le Panda était blessé ? Mais où était le Geek ?! Tout ça... Tout ça par sa faute ?

Meredith : HIPPIE ! FOUT LE CAMP TOUT DE SUITE !

Hippie : Ça ne va pas gros ?! JAMAIS !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver, l'homme la souleva de terre par le col de son t-shirt, rendant sa respiration difficile. Le Hippie, bien que stone, ne comptait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Attrapant la Sainte Pelle d'Antoine, il mit un coup violent dans le ventre du géant... qui ne broncha pas, mais l'envoya balader au travers de la pièce…

Meredith : Hippie ! Noooooooooon !

Meredith se débattait de toutes ses forces, le Hippie était au sol très faible, pareil pour le Panda. Le Geek expliquait la situation à Maéra et le Patron.

Geek : Y à un homme qui a demandé que Meredith vienne et il a tapé le Panda, il est rentré par effraction et...

Maéra et le Patron était déjà parti vers le salon. Ils étaient choqué par la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux, le Hippie saignait horriblement, le Panda avait l'air comme écrasé et Meredith était presque en train de se faire étrangler par un pur inconnu ! Ou pas... Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où... Le Patron fonça aider Meredith.

Patron : Lâche-la gros tas!

? : Qu'est ce qu'elle veut la fillette ? Elle veut jouer à la bagarre ?

Il le poussa avec un rire sardonique. Maéra courut à sa rescousse. Meredith, elle, réfléchit un moment. Elle allait bientôt tomber dans les pommes, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte à quoi servait sa bouche. Elle mordit à pleine dent la main de son tyran qui la relâcha tout de suite criant de douleur. Elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied... au bon endroit. Celui ci cria encore plus de douleur et le Patron le mit dehors en lui rappelant que s'il revenait il testera l'une de ces tortures ! Meredith prêta attention au Hippie qui saignait toujours, elle courut vers lui.

Hippie : Ça... Ça va gr...

Le Hippie n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Meredith le câlinait comme une énorme peluche sauf qu'elle pleurait, sûrement à cause de l'état du Hippie. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure ! Le Hippie n'aime pas quand Meredith pleure !

Maéra : Hum... Meredith, je sais que tu l'adore et c'est très attendrissant cette scène mais est ce que tu pourrais te pousser car là j'aimerais le soigner.

Meredith : D… D'accord.

Hippie : *prend la main de Meredith * Ca va aller grosse, ça va aller...

Contente que le Hippie se sente un peu mieux, Meredith lui sourit.

Maéra : Je crois que ce n'est pas trop grave ce qui est arrivé, tu es plutôt solide, par contre il va falloir que tu évite courir ou de trop appuyer sur ton pied quand tu marche, d'accord ?

Hippie : *se relève doucement* D'accord.

Meredith : Bizarre, il ne l'a pas appelée Grosse ou Gros.

Maéra : Mais avant que vous retourniez vous balader dans le monde du Hippie, Meredith, pourrait tu m'expliquer qui était cet homme ?

Meredith : Eh bien...

Hippie : C'était le chef de la bande des méchants qui vous ont agressées mais qui voulait se venger de Meredith car elle a tué ses hommes.

Maéra : Ah c'est logiqu-... ATTEND ?! ELLE A FAIT QUOI ?!

Meredith : J'ai tué les hommes du mec qui était là il y a deux minutes.

Maéra : Et il t'a déjà martyrisé comme ça ?

Meredith : Il le fait depuis que j'ai tué ses hommes tout les jours.

Dans le labo du Prof ce dernier était dans une discussion téléphonique avec une femme.

* * *

_**Mais qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme que le Prof a au téléphone ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 22 sinon Review ?**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Prof : La machine qui était sur ton plan a explosé ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?!

? : Calme toi, c'est que tu t'y prends mal, tu a du utiliser un XB5 alors qu'il fallait utiliser un XB4 ! C'est tout !

Prof : C'est possible très cher collègue.

? : Vous pouvez m'appeler Angela vous savez.

Prof : D'accord Angela je te rappelle quand j'aurais trouvé un XB4.

Angela : À tout à l'heure Prof.

Il raccrocha. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'il était amoureux de cet Angela tellement qu'il faisait exploser ces machines presque par plaisir. Angela était une fille très sympa, intelligente et magnifique, pour lui, c'était la femme parfaite !

Le Hippie retourna dans sa chambre avec Meredith, le Patron et Maéra eux aussi allèrent dans la même chambre, le Prof rêvassait, le Panda et le Geek s'embrassaient toujours sur le canapé et la Fille les regardait d'un air malicieux.

Dans la chambre du Hippie, les quatre protagonistes s'étaient réunis. Le Hippie avait été allongé de force dans le lit. S'il voulait remarcher bientôt, il avait intérêt à se ménager. Meredith se posa au sol près du lit, tenant la main du Hippie, encore inquiète. Maéra piquait la jambe du camé pour soulager sa douleur et le Patron... Tiens, le Patron ne disait rien.

Maéra : Bon Meredith, écoute. Tu as tué ces types, soit, je ne te jugerais pas là dessus, je ne dirais pas que c'était une bonne chose, mais on en est là. Mais bon sang...

Meredith : Quoi ?

Maéra : Si te type te faisait du mal depuis si longtemps, tu aurais dut m'en parler ! On aurait trouvé une solution ! La dernière fois, ils m'avaient eut par le nombre et parce qu'ils m'avaient assommée, sinon tu pense que ce connard-là, je l'aurais éclaté depuis longtemps ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'inquiétude ?

Meredith : Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre tout ça... Tu avais assez subit.

Maéra : Et subir seule comme une victime, c'est la seule solution ? Ça n'est pas une excuse valable ! Jure-moi de toujours tout me dire maintenant !

Meredith : D'accord Maéra...

Maéra : Merci Meredith. Ça va mon chéri ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Patron : ...Je ne peux pas croire que ce sale fils de pute était celui qui t'avais blessée ! J'espère que cette espèce d'enfoiré va revenir... Pour le tuer cette fois-ci !

Maéra eut un sourire tendre. Il semblait s'adoucir et devenir un vrai compagnon auprès d'elle, un vrai copain en somme.

Maéra : Merci mon chéri *l'embrasse* mais j'aimerais autant que ce salopard ne revienne pas. Tiens d'ailleurs vous deux là ! Il était temps !

Hippie : De quoi tu parles Gros ?

Maéra : Que vous vous rendiez compte que vous vous aimiez ! Vous avez pris le temps !

Hippie : Ah ça Grosse ! Ouais... Rhubarbe.

Meredith : Il veut dire qu'il m'aime.

Le Panda et le Geek avaient bien tentés de reprendre leurs câlins, mais le Geek avait mal au bras et au crâne, et le Panda mal à l'épaule et à la cheville. Aussi ils s'étaient finalement collés sur le canapé.

Panda : Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

Geek : Oui... Je vais prendre une aspirine dans la cuisine et je reviens.

Le Geek se leva mais n'alla pas très loin, il eut le temps de prononcer un "P… Panda, j… je me sens pas..." avant de s'effondrer. Panda tenta de le réveiller, mais dut se résoudre à marcher comme il pouvait pour aller chercher Maéra. Après quelques examens le verdict tomba.

Maéra : Le coup qu'il à pris sur la tête n'est pas anodin... Je ne sais pas encore quels en seront les conséquences, mais il va falloir le surveiller. On ne peut même pas l'emmener à l'hôpital vu qu'il n'as pas d'identité propre...

Panda : Mais il va s'en sortir hein ? MAERA ? ÇA VA ALLER ?

Maéra : CALME-TOI ! Il n'y a pas de commotions internes, ni d'hémorragies, on a put le voir grâce aux radios du Prof. Alors ses jours ne sont pas en dangers, mais qui sait quand il va se réveiller...

Geek : Hmph...

Patron : Maintenant enfaite...

Panda : *enserre son amoureux* Tu m'as fait peur mon petit Geek chéri !

Geek : Mais je... hein ? Geek chéri ? Mais t'es qui toi ?

Panda : Mais… mais… mais ?

Maéra : Oh non... Il est Amnésique...

Patron : Hé ça peut être marrant ça !

Maéra : Imagine que je t'oublie du jour au lendemain et que je ne veuille plus de toi ?

Patron : Ok j'ai compris...

Geek : Mais lâchez-moi là ! Hé Patron, c'est qui ce gus ?!

Panda : CE GUS ?! *au bord des larmes*

Maéra : Il est redevenu le Geek de la deuxième saison...

Meredith : Comment ça le Geek de la deuxième saison ?!

Maéra : Sa mémoire est revenu à quand il était dans la deuxième saison.

Meredith : Ce veut dire qu'il se souviendra pas de la Fille !

Fille : On parle de moi ?

Geek : Et c'est qui elle ?! Et qu'est ce que ces deux filles font dans notre maison ?!

La porte s'ouvrit avec Mathieu et Antoine qui transportait plusieurs boîtes contenant les pièces à monter du lit.

Antoine/Mathieu: Salut, on est de retour ! Mais, que fais le Geek par terre ?

Maéra : Il est devenu amnésique et se souvient ni de la Fille, ni du Panda ni de Meredith et moi...

Antoine/Mathieu : QUOI ?! COMMENT IL A FAIT POUR DEVENIR AMNESIQUE !

Un silence lourd très lourd venait de se poser.

Mathieu : Bon quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Geek : Je me rappelle que j'allais prendre une aspirine dans la cuisine et ensuite je suis tombé et POUF ! Le vide total...

Mathieu : Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

Geek : Je me souviens que quand je me suis réveillé y avait cet homme *pointe du doigt le Panda* qui me câlinait.

Mathieu : En effet, il est amnésique mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi !

Personne ne parla. Meredith s'avança car c'était quand même de sa faute ce qu'il s'était passé.

Meredith : En fait un homme est arrivé pendant que vous n'étiez pas là et a foutu le bordel.

Antoine : *se tourne vers Meredith * Et vous lui avez ouvert ?!

Panda : Meredith n'y est pour rien, le Geek a voulu ouvrir la porte mais l'homme l'a poussé et ai rentré sans permission.

Mathieu : Bon, pour l'instant le plus important c'est que le Geek retrouve la mémoire.

? : Ding Dong !

Mathieu ouvrit la porte et vit leur vieille voisine devant eux avec un autre homme beaucoup plus grand, c'était l'homme qui les avait agressé tout à l'heure !

Meredith : *chuchote à l'oreille du Hippie* Qu'est qu'il fait là l'homme qui nous a agressé !

Hippie : Je n'en sais rien Gros.

Vieille voisine : Bonjour très cher voisin ! Je vous présente mon petit fils, Ilyes. Je devais le garder mais je dois faire les courses et j'aimerais l'épargner de cette corvée, pourriez-vous me le garder le temps que j'aille faire les courses ?

Mathieu : Avec grand plaisir, entre donc Ilyes.

Vieille Voisine : Et sois sage !

Dès que Ilyes entra, Meredith voulut lui arracher la tête seulement le Hippie la tenait.

Antoine : Pourquoi as tu l'air si fâché Meredith ?

Maéra répondit à la place de Meredith.

Maéra : C'est l'homme qui a rendu le Geek amnésique et a foutu le bordel dans cette maison.

Patron : *regard noir et machiavélique* Alors comme ça tu es revenu... Tant mieux je vais pouvoir te tuer !

Maéra : *arrête le Patron dans son geste* Calme toi... Je pense qu'il peut nous aider.

Patron : Grr...

Maéra : Eh Ilyes ! Si tu fais retrouver la mémoire au Geek, le Patron ne te tue pas par contre si tu n'y arrive pas... Je lance le Patron à ta poursuite et je pense que Meredith est assez furieuse pour te mordre autant de fois qu'elle peut !

Ilyes : *regard supérieur* Il faut juste un autre choc c'est tout !

Seulement le Geek, lui, se débattait car il ne voulait pas prendre un autre coup. Le Panda réussit à calmer le Geek... en l'embrassant. Ilyes donna un coup en plein dans la tête du Geek et le Geek s'effondra.

Maéra : J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fait trop fort.

Geek : Hmph...

Meredith : L'instant de vérité...

Geek : Pourquoi suis-je couché dans la cuisine ?! Où est mon Panda adoré ?!

Panda : Mon Geek chéri !

Ils se câlinèrent tout les deux sous les yeux attendris de Meredith, du Hippie, de Maéra, du Patron mais pas d'Antoine et Mathieu car ils étaient montés essayer de mettre en place le nouveau lit du Hippie.

Maéra : Merci Ilyes. Mais ne crois pas que l'on te fasse confiance. Si tu fais quoique ce soit, je te crève les yeux...

Meredith : Moi je t'arrache les oreilles avec les dents...

Patron : Et moi je te fais avaler de l'essence jusqu'à l'explosion.

Ilyes : C'est bon j'ai compris, lâchez-moi. Si vous êtes des amis de ma mamie, je vous laisserai tranquille.

Maéra : Les connards dans ton genre n'ont rien à exiger, maintenant va regarder la télé ou jouer aux jeux vidéos mais dégage de notre espace vital *regard noir*

Patron : Au fait ma belle, Mathieu est d'accord pour que vous viviez ici. Ils viennent de ramener un lit double pour la chambre du Hippie d'ailleurs

Maéra : Non mais je rêve ? Et on ne me demande pas mon avis ?!

Patron : Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Mathieu : *revenant tout juste* Quoi, tu ne veux pas vivre ici ?

Maéra : Mais bande de crétins... Essayez de communiquer avant de prendre des décisions... Je voulais me trouver un appartement dans le quartier moi. Pour Meredith et Moi, pour pas vous envahir... Mais maintenant, je pense que ce sera pour mon patron chéri et moi quoi...

Mathieu : Ouais on aurait du t'en parler...

Antoine : Il était si content de se rendre compte que moi aussi j'allais venir habiter ici, qu'il n'a pas réfléchis.

Mathieu : Je croyais que les autres ne devaient "rien savoir" ?

Antoine : C'est bon, j'assume maintenant, au moins auprès de tes personnalités multiples et de ces filles...

Maéra : Bien bien bien... Écoutez, on n'aura pas la place de vivre tous ensemble ici. Il faudrait soit -déménager, soit - agrandir en construisant une annexe.

Mathieu : On va agrandir, je n'ai pas envie de déménager.

Maéra : Okay et je tiens à participer financièrement. Je vais ouvrir un cabinet médical dans le coin, ou bien j'irais bosser à l'hôpital. Bon, maintenant que le calme semble enfin être revenu sur cette maison de dingue... PANDA !

Panda : *relâche un peu le Geek* Quoi ?

Maéra : Depuis le temps que je l'attends... Karaoké ?

Panda : OH OUAIS !

Geek : Hey !

Meredith : Geek ! Jeux vidéo ? *air de chien battu*

Geek : D'accord !

Le Geek et Meredith étaient prêt pour une partie de Mario kart, Maître Panda et Maéra chantaient un karaoké endiablé, le Hippie s'était fait entraîné par le Patron dans sa chambre pour parler de comment séduire une fille (car, selon lui, il s'y prenait mal (ce qui est faux) ), Antoine et Mathieu essayait de monter le lit du Hippie, la Fille, elle, écoutait son nouvel album des One Direction et le Prof faisait les cent pas car il ne voulait pas que son invité le voit comme un taré vu où il vit. Du côté de Meredith et du Geek il y avait une petite tension entre les deux.

Geek : À la prochaine partie, c'est moi qui vais gagner !

Meredith : Dans tes rêves !

Côté Mathieu et Antoine il y avait de l'énervement dans l'air... Par rapport à un meuble impossible à monté...

Antoine : Tu es sûr que ça se met là le pied de lit ?

Mathieu : Mais oui ça se met là !

Le lit s'effondra.

Antoine : En effet ça se mettait bien là mais il fallait mettre les clous.

Le Prof débarqua dans le salon.

Prof : Arrêtez tout mouvement ! Rangez tout ! Une personne de grande classe arrive !

* * *

**Hé hé encore un moment de suspense que vous aurez déjà décelé si oui dites le dans les review si non ben review quand même pour me dire vos appréciations ^^ Sinon bonne journée/soirée ! A plus les chatons ! Bisou sur vos oreilles :p**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

? : Ding Dong !

Prof : C'est elle !

Le Prof ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer une jeune femme brune aux yeux marron. Elle avait un t-shirt Tri-force et sauta dans les bras du Prof.

? : Oh mon Prof adoré ! Tu vas bien j'espère ! L'explosion ne t'a pas blessé...

La Fille regarda cette scène attentivement. Elle était horriblement jalouse de cette fille trop proche du Prof.

Fille : *avance de la manière la plus chic qu'elle le peut* C'est elle ton invité de grande classe ? Une simple jeune femme portant un t-shirt Tri-force ? Lamentable...

? : *baisse les yeux de honte*

Prof : *furieux* On ne traite pas comme ça une invité !

Meredith : *S'adressent au Prof sans quitter les yeux de son écran* Pourtant c'est comme ça que tu m'as accueillie.

La jeune femme alla dans la direction de Meredith.

? : Bonjour. Tu es une amie du Prof ?

Meredith : Je ne sais pas trop... Est ce qu'entre ami on essaye de faire fuir l'autre de son labo ?

? : Non...

Meredith : Alors non.

? : Tu t'appelle comment ?

Meredith : Meredith et toi ?

? : Intéressant... Moi, je m'appelle Angela.

Meredith : Ravie de te connaître.

Prof : *se racle la gorge* Hum... Angela, nous avons du boulot...

Angela : Ah oui désolé j'arrive !

Meredith perdit la partie contre le Geek, Mathieu et Antoine réussirent à monter le lit, le Hippie se faisait crier dessus par le Patron qui lui expliquait que pour dire je t'aime on ne dit pas "Rhubarbe !", Maéra battit le Panda au karaoké deux fois (le Panda avait gagné 8 partie), Le Prof testait des machines avec Angela et se faisait surveiller de près par la Fille. Du côté du Patron et du Hippie, le Criminel perdait patience avec le drogué qui n'y comprenais rien...

Hippie : Je ne comprends toujours pas, Gros...

Patron : Aaah mais je sais même pas pourquoi je me casse le cul à t'expliquer ces trucs là moi ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu as déjà enlevé tes lunettes pour qu'elle voie tes yeux ?

Hippie : Heu, nan gros, je ne veux pas qu'elle voie mes yeux...

Patron : Faudra bien pourtant. Même si t'as une sale tête de camé, je crois que la gamine saura s'y faire.

Hippie : Ouais gros, je crois que t'as raison... Mais je n'ose pas...

Patron : Alors on va t'aider. MEREDITH !

Hippie : Qu'est ce que tu fous gros ?

Meredith : J'arrive !

Patron : Je te laisse plus le choix le camé. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Meredith : Oui ? Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ?

Patron : Ton adorable drogué à un truc à te montrer...

Hippie : Ah non Gros ! Hors de question !

Meredith : Patron, arrête d'embêter mon Hippie chéri ! Et maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Patron : J'essaye juste d'aider le Hippie à franchir le pas, mais... Cet abrutit n'ose pas te montrer ses yeux.

Meredith : Hein ?

Hippie : Ce n'est pas cool de me faire ça, gros... Je ne veux pas te faire peur Meredith.

Coté Prof et Angela... plus la Fille. La Blonde s'était mise dans un fauteuil dans un coin du labo et se mettait du vernis tout en observant les deux scientifiques rigoler ensemble. Ils réparaient les inventions qui avaient capotées et faisaient des mélanges insolites "pour voir si ça faisait boom ou pas". Non la fille n'était pas rassurée de se trouver là, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser le prof seul ici avec cette autre fille. Angela quand à elle se fichait pas mal de la blonde travestie, elle s'amusait comme une folle avec son cher ami le prof. Elle l'adorait et il semblait bien le lui rendre.

Prof : Et si nous rajoutions du X5 dans ce mélange-ci ?

Angela : Voyons, ça peut être une bonne idée, d'autant que c'est un produit qui correspond bien aux éléments sodiums de la concoction !

Prof : Je me demande si ça va exploser...

Angela : J'ai bien compris ça... Vous faisiez exploser mes machines exprès non ?

Prof : *rougissant un peu* Ben...

Fille : Dites, y'a un de vos trucs qui bout... C'est normal ?

Angela/Prof : Ou-oups...

Une explosion puissante fit retentir les murs de la maison SLG, chacun réagissant comme il pensait que c'était le mieux : Meredith et le Hippie sautèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le Patron fonça rejoindre Maéra qui était tombée par terre un peu sonnée et le Panda avait rejoins le Geek pour le protéger (de quoi, on ne sait pas...) tandis qu'Antoine et Mathieu avaient filés sous le lit du Hippie. Une étrange fumée se dégagea du labo et intoxiqua toute la maison...

* * *

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est deux scientifiques ont fait une idée dites-le moi en review ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Tout le monde se réveilla. Ils avaient dormis presque 30 min. Meredith se réveilla mais le Hippie n'était plus là, pareil pour Maéra le Patron n'était plus là, pour Angela c'était le Prof, Mathieu ne voyait plus Antoine et Maître Panda maudissait celui qui lui avait enlevé le Geek. Tous s'étaient réunis au salon et comprirent quand ils se sont vus ce qu'il s'était passé.

Meredith : On...

Maéra : A...

Angela : Fusionnés ?

Panda : C'est possible... Cela expliquerait pourquoi Meredith porte les lunettes du Hippie, Maéra porte les lunettes du Patron et sa tenue et que Angela aie exactement la même blouse que le Prof.

Hippie : Grooooos !

Tous se retournèrent vers Meredith.

Maéra : Ca va Meredith ?

Meredith : J… Je ne sais pas. C'est la voix du Hippie qui est sortie de ma bouche ?

Prof : Eh bien voyez vous oui ! Car ayant fusionné tu as aussi le Hippie qui peut communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

Panda : En effet. Mais comment faire pour redevenir normal ?

Meredith : La question c'est plutôt où est Mathieu ou Antoine.

Hippie : Sûrement dans ma chambre gros.

Meredith courut vers la chambre du Hippie. En effet un mélange de Mathieu et d'Antoine était sous le lit. Quand Meredith le vit elle éclata de rire.

Mathieu : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Meredith : Ah Ah Ah ah ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Mathieu : Quoi ma tête !

Meredith lui montra un miroir toujours en pouffant de rire.

Mathieu : Oh je vois...

Meredith : Tu as du fusionné avec Antoine.

Mathieu : Ou un balai.

Antoine : Eh !

Mathieu : Il m'entend ?!

Meredith : Ouais ça fait un peu bizarre deux secondes et ensuite ça va mieux.

Hippie : Elle a complètement raison gros.

Du coté du salon

Maéra et le Patron essayait de communiquer, le Panda et le Geek se lancèrent dans une séance de détente et Angela et le Prof ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour communiquer.

Mathieu-Antoine et Meredith-Hippie revinrent au salon, ils essayaient toujours de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Maéra se sentit très étrange d'un coup... Regardant le mélange Panda-Geek elle se sentit étrange et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

Maéra : Pédophilie et Zoophilie en une seule personne, tu m'excite Gamin !

Panda : Hein ?!

Maéra : Ola, c'est quoi ça ? Ça m'est venu d'un coup... - Et ça ne viens pas de moi, je te l'assure. - Tu envahis mon espace mental faut croire. - J'aurais jamais crut pouvoir pénétrer ta personne de cette façon ma chérie... - Mais tais-toi toi !

Prof : C'est bien ce que je craignais... Pour l'instant seuls nos corps ont fusionnés, mais nos esprits commencent à se mélanger. Si le phénomène n'est pas inversé rapidement, nous deviendrons des individus à part entière sans retour arrière possible -Tout à fait, Prof ! Nous devons trouver une solution ! - Bien sur Angela !

Mathieu : ALORS AU BOULOT SALOPERIE DE SCIENTIFIQUE ! Je veux retrouver mon Antoine moi ! - Bien dit Mathieu ! Je veux sortir de là moi ! - Ça va aller mon Toitoine...

Meredith : Et moi mon Hippie, Gros ! - Ouais Grosse ! Ça donne trop l'impression qu'on en a trop pris ! - Tu l'as dit, j'ai l'esprit qui flotte, Gros... - Ah non ça c'est normal, je suis comme ça tout le temps Grosse...

Panda : Okay, je vais aller faire du karaoké et essayer de me calmer - Non, des jeux vidéos s'il te plait, Panda ! - Oh non alors ! - Ste plait ! - Du Justdance alors ! Ou singstar ? - Va pour Justdance.

Maéra : Bon dieu chéri, comment tu fais pour rester si calme avec autant de pulsions ? J'ai l'impression que je vais violer tout ce qui bouge ! - Question d'habitude, ma chérie, héhéhé - Et je fais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir dingue si je ne viole pas quelqu'un dans l'instant... - Commence par toi-même ma chérie... Je serais aux premières loges - Pervers ! - Quoi ? J'ai jamais été dans un corps de femme, et pouvoir en profiter comme ça... héhéhé - Tu vas te taire ?!

Angela : Commencez par vous calmer tous ! - Oui ça devient urgent ! Nous on retourne au labo pour arranger ça - Dites faudrait voir à pas m'oublier !

La voix de la Fille était sortie de la bouche d'Angela... Aie, il n'était pas deux, mais trois personnes... Après le choc général, la fille revint à la charge.

Fille : Oui je suis là moi aussi ! Et si cette brunette n'avait pas été là, on aurait jamais eut ces problèmes ! - Dis donc la blonde, va te faire voir ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir au labo ! - Tu crois que j'allais te laisser papillonner avec le Prof ? Non mais je rêve espèce de petite... - CA SUFFIT MESDAMES ! On va se calmer et résoudre ça plus tard ! J'ai mal à la tête, et si vous voulez vous crêper le chignon, vous ferez ça quand vous serez de nouveau vous-même ! - Okay Prof - Peuh ! Très bien !

Patron : Enfoiré de veinard, deux filles à la fois, c'est de la triche ! - Mais arrête donc ! Meredith-Hippie ! Enferme-nous dans la salle de bain avant qu'on attaque quelqu'un tu veux ?! - Seul à seul avec toi ma chère... - Mais TAIT-TOI !

Hippie : Ouais gros, pas de problèmes... - Ça va aller Maéra ? - RHUBARBE !

Maéra : Je vais devenir dingue... - Tu n'imagine pas l'effet que ça fait d'être dans ton corps... *se pelote la poitrine* - AH C'EST DÉJÀ ASSEZ COMPLIQUE COMME CA ! *retire ses mains*

Le Prof-Angela-Fille fila dans le labo. Après une discussion interne, la Fille, vexée, accepta de se taire et de laisser le Prof et Angela bosser sur un antidote, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Soudain, au fond de l'esprit du Prof, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait lire l'esprit du Prof, ses pensées, ses sentiments, tout lui était alors accessible. Hésitant quand même un peu, elle se laissa aller à la curiosité et se mit à se renseigner... De leurs cotés, Meredith-Hippie et Maéra-Patron firent la même découverte…

Le Hippie (car il était à l'intérieur de Meredith) découvrit donc qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensée de Meredith. Il s'en fichait pas mal car entre eux, ils se disaient tout. Mais, par curiosité, il décida de voir l'enfance de Meredith. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait...

Du côté du Patron qui était en pleine forme, il découvrit au même moment que le Hippie qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Maéra. Il se demanda s'il pouvait lui envoyer des images perverses dans la tête.

Côté Fille ! Elle était extrêmement furieuse et triste. Elle avait découvert que le Prof est amoureux de cette idiote d'Angela ! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle ! À ce moment là elle voulut juste effacer tout les souvenirs d'Angela de la tête du Prof...

Antoine, voulu absolument lire dans les pensées de Mathieu ! Cela pourrait être monstrueusement intéressant !

En attendant, le petit couple fusionné Patron/Maéra avait été enfermé dans la salle de bain, le Hippie restait choqué devant l'enfance horrible de Meredith tandis que Meredith ne s'en doutait pas du tout et essayait de trouver une solution à son problème mais surtout, elle voulait participer financièrement elle aussi à la construction d'une annexe. Car, elle se sentirait coupable si elle vivait dans une maison qu'elle n'a pas aidé à payer. Le couple Geek/Panda dansait et grâce au talent du Geek, ils réussirent à mettre Vas y danse Panda sur Just Dance. Mathieu trouvait une solution et le couple Prof/Angela... bah ils travaillaient...

Du côté du salon

Mathieu : Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution !

Meredith : Sérieux ?!

Mathieu : Non.

Meredith : T'as un passé effrayant Grosse...- Q-Qu'est ce que tu regarde dans mon esprit ?- Ton passé Grosse...- Et tu en es à où ?- À l'anniv de tes cinq ans- bon ben t'a pas encore vu le pire...

Mathieu : Sortez-moi du corps de mon Mathieu adoré !- Ca va aller toitoine...- Mathieu...- Antoine...

Meredith : Gros !- Chuuut... Tu leur gâche un moment romantique...- Ok je retourne visionner ton passé film d'horreur...

* * *

**Beaucoup trop de suspense hein ? Je suis si sadique ! Nyahahahaha ! Et une petite review ?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Côté Prof et Angela

Angela: Si on met ce produit là...- Avec celui ci...- Cela pourrait inverser nos corps, non ?- Très bonne déduction chère collègue...

Fille : Ce n'est pas trop tôt... - Je vais enfin pouvoir m'expliquer avec toi sans donner la migraine au Prof, la blonde ! - Hé bien vous attendrez mesdames, car pour le moment vous me fatiguez toujours... - Désolée Prof, enfin, ça sera bientôt fini, il ne reste plus qu'à laisser chauffer le tout durant quelques minutes, et Boom ! Comme avant ! - C'est parfait très chère. - Gnagnagna, très chèèèèère !

Du coté du Patron et Maéra.

Maéra : Patron, s'il te plait, arrête avec tes trucs de pervers... Je vais devenir dingue... - De moi ? - Non, et si tu continue : C'est l'abstinence. - Très bien, très bien... je vais aller fouiller tes souvenirs alors. - De quoi ? - Tiens ? Mais... - ARRETE CA OU JE ME FACHE POUR DE BON ! - NON MAIS JE RÊVE ? - Quoi, encore ?! - MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER ! - Quoi ?!

Du côté d'Antoine et Mathieu.

Antoine : Dis donc Mathieu, tu m'aime depuis si longtemps que ça ? - Hein ? - Je regardais un peu tes souvenirs, et là, j'ai vu que tu... - Comment ça tu regardais mes souvenirs ? C'est privé ok ?! - T'énerve pas, je ne suis tombé sur rien de grave. - Même ! - Mais Mathieu chéri... - Non ! C'est très mal ça ! Je fouille tes souvenirs moi ? - Ben non tu ne peux pas... - Justement !

Une nouvelle explosion secoua la maison, et un nouveau nuage emplit tout l'atmosphère. Le Hippie, habitué aux fumées nocives ce réveilla le premier, secouant Meredith à ses cotés.

Hippie : Hep ma belle de Gros, réveille toi !

Meredith : Hun... Coucou chéri... On est redevenus normaux ?

Hippie : Ouais grosse... J'aime bien ce surnom Grosse...

Meredith : C'est normal ça mon Hippie adoré !

Hippie : Dis Meredith, tu...

Patron : *s'étant réveillé peu avant* VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR NOUS LIBÉRER ?

Hippie : Wow c'est vrai ça, gros ! J'arrive !

Le Hippie eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir que le Patron sortit en furie de la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui Maéra encore assoupie. Le Hippie ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, Meredith non plus, aussi ils réveillèrent la belle aux cheveux blancs.

Maéra : Hein... C'est, on est redevenus nous-mêmes ?

Meredith : Oui, mais le Patron t'as laissé en mode énervé, il s'est passé quoi ?

Maéra : Ah oui... Et bordel !

Maéra se releva en vitesse et fila a la suite du Patron, qui était sortit sur le balcon prendre l'air pour se calmer. Maéra s'avança doucement, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son chéri.

Maéra : Patron... ?

Patron : AH TU ES LA TOI ?! J'AI VU TES SOUVENIRS RÉCENTS ! JE SUIS JAMAIS TOMBE AMOUREUX, TU M'AS MANIPULE !

Maéra : Qu… Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! J'ai testé tes sentiments en te mettant à l'épreuve, et tu m'as prouvé que tu m'aimais vraiment ! Je ne t'ai jamais manipulé !

Patron : C'est ça ouais ! Casse-toi maintenant ! C'était une bonne idée l'appartement, plus il y aura de distance entre toi et moi, mieux ce sera, grognasse !

Maéra : Tu... *au bord des larmes* Tu n'as rien compris !

Ilyes, profitant de la situation, attrapa Maéra par les bras.

Ilyes : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait sans son Patron chéri ?

Maéra : Lâche moi gros con !

Ilyes : Oh que non... Vous êtes en dispute avec le Patron je tiens à en profiter...

Malheureusement pour Maéra, tout le monde était en haut et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider c'était le Patron.

? : Waaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Ilyes, curieux de savoir qui avait produit ce bruit lâcha Maéra qui prit la fuite en remerciant son sauveur.

Ilyes : Eh ! Ça va ?

? : *sonné* Oui oui.

Ilyes : Meredith ?! Comment t'a fait pour te vautrer encore ?!

Meredith : Ben je descendais part la rampe sauf que je suis tombé.

Ilyes : Débile.

Meredith : Toi-même.

Meredith remonta, boudeuse, pour resté avec son Hippie chéri. Du côté de Maéra, elle était dans la chambre du Patron. Elle cherchait un moyen de se réconcilier avec le Patron, en vain.

Maéra : Pourquoi est ce si difficile l'amour ?

? : Eh bien voyez vous c'est très simple !

Maéra : Prof ?

Prof : En personne !

Maéra : Dites Prof, vous qui avez la science infuse, comment on ait pour se réconcilier avec quelqu'un?

Prof : *cachant le fait qu'il ne savait pas du tout* Euh...

Maéra : Vous ne savez pas, n'est ce pas ?

Prof : …

Meredith ne trouvait pas son Hippie adoré mais elle croisa Mathieu qui lui dit qu'il était parti en ville. Meredith était triste parce que le Hippie était le seul garçon avec lequel elle avait envie de rester toute sa vie. Alors elle se balada et elle vit le Patron sur le balcon, seul.

Meredith : Tu t'es disputé avec Maéra ?

Patron : Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là sale gamine ?! Tu ne devrais pas être avec le Hippie ?

Meredith : *air triste* Non, il est en ville.

Patron: *se calme* Oh, je vois...

Meredith : Alors ? Tu t'es disputé avec Maéra ?

Patron : ...

Meredith : Je prends ça pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Patron : Gamine... Tu pourrais partir ? Je sais que tu te soucie de moi et de Maéra et c'est génial de ta part mais tu pourrais partir ?

Meredith : Première fois qu'il me dit un truc gentil... Non ! Je veux connaître la raison !

Patron : Tu n'as qu'à demandé à mademoiselle manipulatrice !

Meredith : Quoi ?! Maéra ! Une manipulatrice ?! Tu es sûr que t'en as pas trop pris ?

Maéra s'allongea dans le lit de son amant et sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Tirant les couvertures elle sortit le flingue du Patron. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et s'assit au bord du lit, le triturant, le retournant dans tout les sens comme pour un toc alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle avait certes, poussé le Patron à devoir s'affirmer dans son ressentit, mais jamais elle n'avait forcé l'apparition de ses sentiments. Des larmes d'incompréhension perlèrent ses joues alors qu'elle jouait toujours avec l'arme.

De son coté le Patron commençait à céder aux demandes incessantes de Meredith. Elle insistait sans pour autant forcer le passage. Il finit par lâcher le fin mot de l'histoire.

Patron : Tu m'emmerde ! Voila j'ai put voir ses souvenirs récents... Elle m'a fait tomber amoureux d'elle ! Et moi qui croyais bêtement avoir "découvert" l'amour, quelle connerie !

Meredith : Mais t'est un ahuri ma parole ?! Ça ne se manipule pas l'amour !

Patron : Ah oui ?! La preuve que non !

Meredith : Quand on ne connait pas, on se tait ! Si t'est tombé amoureux c'est parce que Maéra elle t'a aidé à te rendre compte de ton amour ! T'était déjà fou d'elle et c'est comme ça qu'avec ses actions, elle t'a juste conduit à te "dévoiler" ! Baka !

Le Panda et le Geek étaient de nouveau collés dans la chambre de l'ursidé. Le nounours noir et blanc chantonnait en écoutant son Mp3 tandis que le Geek, allongé sur lui, jouait à un énième jeu Pokémon. Un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

**Mais quelle est ce mystérieux coup de feu ? Es-ce Ilyes ou Maéra ? Vous le saurez dans le Chapitre 26 ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Geek sursauta, Panda aussi. Ça venait d'à coté. La chambre du Patron ? Il n'était pas dehors celui-là ? Maitre Panda se releva en grommelant, mais vite. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte du pervers ultime pour y découvrir Maéra, à moitié allongée sur le lit, le pistolet du Patron encore entre ses doigts. Le Geek se mit à hurler à la vue de ce spectacle, Maitre Panda, lui, accourut auprès de la demoiselle. Mathieu ne tarda pas à être sur place aussi.

Le Patron allait s'énerver sur Meredith lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Le Patron n'était pas dupe : Il n'y avait qu'une seule arme dans cette maison. Dans sa chambre. Il resta un instant en questionnement, puis le cri du Geek retentit.

Geek : MON DIEU MAERAAAAAA !

Panda : A L'AIDE ! VITE !

Meredith était partie en courant dès la détonation du coup de feu, le Patron ne tarda pas à être sur ses talons. Mathieu, Panda et Geek étaient autour d'elle, lorsqu'il arriva. Meredith ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit à paniquer, mais le Geek, bien que fébrile tenta de la calmer.

Mathieu : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, mais elle s'est ratée... Heureusement. La balle n'as fait que lui effleurer le crâne. Je vais chercher une trousse de soins. Panda, tu compresse la blessure.

Le Panda remercia profondément Mathieu de sa capacité à garder un calme olympien dans certaines situations. Posant la tête de Maéra sur ses genoux, il saisit une chemise du Patron trainant au sol et compressa la plaie. Elle fut soignée, bandée, puis fut couchée au salon, afin de surveiller son réveil, et de poser les bonnes questions ensuite. Meredith resta à ses côtés tandis que les autres essayaient de saisir le pourquoi du comment dans une réunion de chambre du maitre des lieux. Le Patron lui, n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de sa porte. Il n'avait pas pleuré pas crié, il était complètement perdu. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose s'était cassé. Au final, il reprit son instinct premier : Toujours aller vers elle. Et il se releva. Maéra s'étira dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux, seule à seule avec Meredith.

Maéra : Gnh... Qu'est ce qui...

Meredith : Maéra ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? *en larmes*

Maéra : Wowowowo... Fait quoi ? Oh ma tête...

Meredith : T'as essayé de te tuer avec l'arme du Patron !

Maéra : Jamais de la vie ! Ah... je le triturais dans mes doigts, le coup est partit tout seul je suppose... Ah mon crâne...

Meredith : Ouf... Je suis rassurée.

Ilyes : Peut-être plus pour très longtemps...

Maéra : Barre-toi connard, je ne suis pas en état de te mettre ta raclée.

Ilyes : Je sais.

Meredith : Tu la touche je t'arrache les dents et je te les fais manger avec tes poignets !

Ilyes : *sur un ton sarcastique* Oh mais c'est que la petite est en colère ! Ouh là là j'ai peur !

Maéra : Meredith, j'admire ton courage mais rappelle toi que il pourrait te faire mal et je m'en voudrais beaucoup si il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Trop tard... Ilyes avait frappé la pauvre Maéra avec son mal de tête horrible et Meredith attaqua. Elle le prit par surprise et commença à le taper fort, très fort! Ilyes lui donna un simple coup de coude, ce qui lui fit arrêter tout mouvement. Mais malgré cette intervention du coude de Ilyes, Meredith le griffa avant de mordre à pleine dent son bras unique (l'autre il l'avait perdu contre Meredith quand elle avait un couteau).

Ilyes : AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Meredith : Bien fait !

Maéra bondit tout à coup et fit arrêter les mouvements de Meredith.

Ilyes: T'as raison... C'est plus facile d'attaquer quelqu'un à deux...

? : Diiiiiiing Dong !

Meredith : Trop tard !

Maéra ouvrit la porte et la charmante voisine était sur le palier et le Hippie aussi mais avec beaucoup d'entailles sur les bras. Meredith renvoya avec plaisir de la maison Ilyes qui demanda si il pourrait encore retourner jouer avec eux. Ce que la voisine répondit par un "oui bien sûr mon chou". Puis le Hippie s'effondra et Meredith le rattrapa. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Maéra alors elle prit ce qu'il fallait et emporta le Hippie dans sa chambre. Meredith commença par analyser avec quoi ces entailles avaient elles étaient faites. Puis, pour en avoir le cœur net, elle enleva le t-shirt du Hippie qu'elle coucha sur le ventre. Elle dut accepter la dure vérité... Elle n'avait pas tué toute la bande de gens qui les avaient attaqués. L'entaille était profonde, beaucoup plus grande que celle de Meredith et surtout, il y avait un message dans la poche du Hippie. Elle le lit: "Très chère fille qui nous a attaqué l'autre jour, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle très chère mais bref! Nous avons marqué le dos de ce garçon pour te prouver que nous sommes encore assez pour te tuer ou te torturer avant que Maéra nous donne ce que l'on veut! Pas vraiment cordialement, Anonyme." Meredith était terrifiée, pétrifiée ! C'est alors que le Hippie se réveilla.

Hippie : Grosse ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Et pourquoi je suis torse nu ?!

Meredith : Les... les gens... qui m'avaient attaqué... ils t'ont marqué le dos... et... veulent... me tuer...!

Meredith rendit le t-shirt du Hippie en tremblant comme une feuille.

Hippie : Qu… Quoi?! Ils m'ont marqué et veulent te tuer grosse ?!

Meredith lui tendit la lettre. Le Hippie la lit avec attention avant de serrer dans ses bras Meredith en train de sangloter. Le Hippie aussi pleurait. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer (fierté masculine !).

Du côté de Maéra

Patron : EXPLIQUE-MOI ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS MANIPULE !

Maéra : J... Je ne t'ai jamais manipulé ! J'ai juste mis en avant tes sentiments, parce que je t'aime !

Patron : Et tes mots aux autres hein ?! Tu disais que tu allais me rendre fou de toi !

Maéra : Parce que j'espérai vraiment qu'on serait ensemble ! Et que tu me serais fidèle.

Maéra commençait à se sentir mal et à s'énerver

Maéra : Je t'ai simplement poussé à avancer tes sentiments et à me prouver que tu me serais fidèle, mais sache, que si tu ne m'avais rien prouvé, on n'aurait jamais été ensemble, point barre ! Je ne t'ai jamais manipulé, bordel, j'ai juste essayé de te faire réagir !

Patron : Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?!

Maéra : Si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, alors c'est fini entre nous, ça te va ?! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi même si je t'aime.

Patron : Que... tu es sérieuse ?!

Maéra : Oui... Je suis fatiguée, mal en point, et j'ai plus vraiment la force de te faire entendre raison. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je ne me sens pas... Pas au mi… mieux.

Le regard de Maéra était devenu vitreux. Après une blessure au crâne, s'énerver et faire enfler ses tempes n'avait pas été une très bonne chose. Elle se mit à respirer fort et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle couinait sous la douleur puis se bloqua subitement, comme gênée avant de s'évanouir. Le Patron avait été témoin de chaque symptôme et s'avança vers elle. Sa respiration était en galère et son cœur semblait battre un rythme incohérent. Inquiet malgré tout, il décrocha son téléphone. Ambulance, hôpital, hospitalisation. Maéra était, une heure plus tard dans un lit au milieu d'une chambre blanche et sous assistance respiratoire. Le Patron l'avait quittée dès sa sortie de la salle d'opération, il rentrait. Il n'avait prévenu personne, après tout.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre 26 ? Intéressant non et la suite le sera tout autant ne vous inquiétez pas elle arrive :p**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Du coté de Meredith et du Hippie

Ils étaient restés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, troublés, inquiets. Mais le Hippie qui avait décuvé de la drogue depuis s'était mis à réfléchir. Il se détacha un peu de Meredith avec regrets et regarda de nouveau la lettre.

"Nous avons marqué le dos de ce garçon pour te prouver que nous sommes encore assez pour te tuer ou te torturer avant que Hina nous donne ce que l'on veut!"

Il marqua un arrêt sur cette phrase.

Hippie : Dis grosse, ils entendent quoi par "Hina nous donne ce que l'on veut" ?

Meredith : Mais t'as raison... J'en sais rien mais...

Hippie : Ils vont s'en prendre à elle aussi non ?

Meredith : Tu crois que l'agression qu'on avait subie au départ avait une raison, et qu'elle n'était pas faite au hasard ?!

Hippie : Possible grosse, mais du coup, elle est en danger ?

Meredith : Surement !

Le Patron rentra dans la chambre sans frapper, et déclara d'un air maussade et colérique.

Patron : Hé les drogués, si vous cherchez Maéra, elle est à l'hôpital sud. Elle à fait un genre de malaise du cœur ou je ne sais pas quoi, voilà.

Meredith fut prise d'une angoisse telle qu'elle agressa verbalement et physiquement le Patron en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

Meredith : ET TU L'AS LAISSÉE SEULE ? REGARDE LE HIPPIE BORDEL ! *Elle baissa un peu le ton* Ceux qui nous ont agressés, y compris ce connard d'Ilyes, ils sont encore une bonne bande, et ils l'ont blessés ! Maintenant, ils en ont après Maéra, et toi tu me dis qu'elle est seule, dans un hôpital ?!

Patron : Mais de quoi tu parle, gamine de mes deux ?!

Meredith tendit la lettre au Patron et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Certes, ces mecs ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais Maéra n'était pas franchement en état de se défendre. Et il l'avait laissée seule dans un semi-coma. Merde !

Meredith : Et plus j'y pense plus je me demande si... Hippie, comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu avec la voisine ?

Hippie : Je ne sais pas grosse, je me souviens de rien...

Meredith : C'est la grand-mère de ce danger d'Ilyes, elle est surement dans le coup...

Patron : Arrête de délirer gamine, cette vieille ménopausée est notre voisine depuis des années. Elle n'a jamais été mauvaise.

Meredith : Et quoi ? Un masque ça se travaille, et le fait qu'elle soit la voisine doit avoir joué, une mauvaise coïncidence. C'est surement elle avec "ses hommes" qui s'en sont pris au Hippie. Sinon pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réagit quand elle m'a vu agresser son fils dans le salon, quand elle a vu Maéra blessée ou quand elle a ramené le Hippie blessé alors qu'elle aurait logiquement dut appeler une ambulance ?

Hippie : T'ain gros, c'est trop logique ce que tu dis...

Le téléphone du salon sonna. Le Patron se précipita sur le téléphone.

Patron : Allo ? Ici le Patron à l'appareil.

Voix du téléphone: Passez moi Meredith s'il vous plaît et mettez en haut-parleur...

Le Patron passa le téléphone à Meredith qui tremblait comme une feuille et mis en haut parleur.

Meredith : A... Allo ?

Voix du téléphone : Nous vous appelons pour vous dire que vous avez encore 2h avant que Maéra ou toi meurt. Donc donnez nous ce que nous voulons !

Meredith : *se reprenant en main* D'abord c'est quoi que vous voulez ?!

Voix du téléphone : *déçu* Oh je vois... Tu ne sais pas... Est ce que Maéra est avec vous ?

Le Patron et le Hippie lui firent signe de ne pas dire qu'elle est à l'hôpital.

Meredith : Oui pourquoi ?

Voix du téléphone : Demandez-lui de vous expliquer.

Meredith : Elle ne sait plus.

Voix du téléphone : Passe moi Maéra et désactive le haut parleur.

Meredith obéit pour la désactivation.

Meredith : *imitant au mieux la voix de Maéra* Oui ? Allo ?

La voix du téléphone lui expliqua en détail et le visage de Meredith se décomposa petit à petit. Elle raccrocha.

Patron et Hippie : Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

Meredith : J… Je ne peux pas le dire...

Hippie : Pourquoi ?

Meredith : Ils me l'ont interdit et i-ils nous observent t-tout le temps...

Patron : QUOI ?!

Hippie : Pourquoi ils te l'ont interdit ?

Meredith : Ils veulent que ça reste secret mais si le Patron a encore des sentiments pour Maéra, ça ne va pas lui plaire.

Patron : Dis ce que c'est.

Meredith : Ils me tueront s'ils savent que je vous l'ai dit !

Puis Meredith observa son entourage. Il y avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait! Une feuille et un feutre. Elle commença à gribouiller des dessins et quelques mots. Les mots sont cœur, champignon, brisé et drogue et elle avait dessiné un couteau et une fille aux cheveux blancs poignardé un homme en noir (plus précisément avec des lunettes noires).

Le Patron blêmit. Les devinettes ça n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il pensait bien avoir compris. Arrachant le feutre des mains de Meredith il commença par entourer les mots et les annota d'un "nous ?" auquel Meredith donna l'affirmative. Ensuite, il griffonna un M près de la fille en blanc, un P près de l'homme en noir et posa un point d'interrogation sur le coté du dessin. En clair : Est ce que c'est "Maéra tue le Patron" ?

Meredith était encore paniquée mais fit un triste hochement de tête. Dans le crâne du Patron tout se mit à tourner, il ne comprenait plus rien, tout ça, Maéra l'aimait mais elle devait le tuer ? Meredith se ressaisit du marqueur et dessina un genre de bande dessiné. La fille en blanc semblait chargée de tuer l'homme en noir, mais tombait amoureuse. Elle se rebellait, et son employeur n'aimant pas ça s'en prend à elle, voilà ce qu'elle dessine.

Le Hippie était perdu et commença à se faire la discussion tout seul, masquant le bruit du feutre. Le Patron concéda que c'était sans doute le bon scénario, mais quoi ? Qui était l'employeur d'Maéra ?

Meredith eut une idée. Une illumination. Elle écrivit simplement "Hiro" espérant que le Patron saurait de quoi il s'agissait. Il pâlit encore plus (il va nous faire un malaise) et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour revenir avec un petit carnet marqué "ennemis". Il le feuilleta et montra une photo à Meredith. Celle ci acquiesça. Ils avaient trouvés.

Meredith fit signe a chacun d'agir normalement et désigna son téléphone au Patron. D'une chambre à l'autre, les sms fusaient.

Patron :

"Ce type veux ma peau depuis un moment, c'est un petit chef de bande, un groupe assez violent. Mais comment t'as put savoir que c'était lui ?"

Meredith :

"Maéra était dans son groupe ! Elle les a quittés il y a plus d'un an maintenant ! Mais il ne l'a jamais accepté : C'est son Ex copain. Alors il lui a mené la vie très dure. "

Patron :

"Alors pourquoi elle re-bosse pour lui ?!"

Meredith :

"Je suppose que c'était un accord ! Tue-le et je te laisse tranquille. C'est vrai que depuis un moment, elle n'avait plus eut de soucis. Mais elle est tombée amoureuse de toi et ça, Hiro ne doit pas supporter. Alors il veut qu'elle te tue pour se venger de toi et d'elle en même temps ! Maéra doit être coincée comme ça depuis tout ce temps, et on a rien vu !"

Patron :

"Tu veux dire qu'elle a délibérément accepté de revivre un cauchemar au quotidien juste par amour pour moi ?!"

Meredith :

"C'est ce que je crois oui."

Patron :

"... Prends tes affaires, le Hippie, le Panda, le Geek et même Mathieu et Antoine, on va la chercher à l'hôpital. On ne reviendra pas, on ira se planquer dans un de mes refuges. Tu leur dit que tu veux aller faire des courses, tu insistes, et tu les fais te rejoindre dehors. Montez dans la voiture, (laisse moi le volant) je vous rejoins un peu après pour pas éveiller les soupçons. Pendant ce temps, tu explique aux autres."

Meredith :

"D'accord"

* * *

**Alors des idées pour la suite ? Si oui reviews ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Une fois que le Patron avait rejoins la bande dans le grand monospace familial (bien obligée, la grosse voiture) chacun était dans un état second. Le Geek était mort de peur, le Panda pestait et s'énervait contre "ce connard d'Hiro, là", Mathieu et Antoine se stressaient mutuellement et le Hippie... Le Hippie savait rester zen. Il avait encaissé, s'était indigné, mais s'y était fait.

Patron : Accrochez vos ceintures, je conduis à ma façon : Vite.

Les infirmières eurent beau ne pas être d'accord, le Patron embarqua quand même sa fiancée à bout de bras, Meredith le suivant avec l'appareil d'assistance respiratoire. On ne dit jamais non au Patron, surtout quand il est dans cet état là. Maéra dans le coffre et les autres toujours en panique, ils roulèrent longuement (mais plus prudemment. Maéra est dans le coffre quoi...) sur les routes de campagnes et arrivèrent finalement à un beau chalet, perdu dans un cul de sac.

Meredith ne disait rien. Elle avait peur que la bande arrive pour la tuer. Le Panda, le Geek, Mathieu et Antoine était ébloui par la hauteur et la largeur de ce chalet puis le Hippie fit signe aux autres de sortir. Le Patron lui avait donné un flingue, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il tenait un flingue, mais il fallait bien se défendre! Quand soudain, Meredith eu deux révélations.

Meredith : On a oublié le Prof, Angela et la Fille...

Patron : T'inquiète gamine, je vais revenir à la maison pour aller les chercher.

Meredith : NON ! C'est trop dangereux! On fait quoi s'ils sont à la maison et qu'ils te tuent ? Maéra ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi !

Hippie : Alors c'est moi qui irai.

Meredith : *surprise* M-Mon Hippie adoré ? Tu te p-porte volontaire ?

Patron : Tu sais conduire au moins ?

Hippie : Oui.

Meredith : Moi j'ai peur qu'il te tue !

Hippie : Pourquoi ils me tueraient ?

Meredith re-gribouilla sur sa feuille et entoura les mots Hippie, drogue et champignons. Elle dessina une tête de mort à côté du Hippie et Hiro avec un énorme sourire. Le Hippie aussi n'était pas très doué pour les devinettes. Meredith dessina des symboles Peace and Love sur sa feuille.

Maéra : P… Passe-moi la feuille...

Meredith ne fit aucun bruit. Maéra comprit la première devinette mais pas la deuxième.

Maéra : Pourquoi tu dessine ton problème ?

Meredith : C'est ce que la bande qui nous a attaqués veut.

Maéra : Mais... Le Hippie ? Pourquoi cette devinette ?

Le Patron arrêta dans sa réflexion Maéra qui risquait sûrement de se re-évanouir, il envoya un texto à Meredith.

Patron : *texto* Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Meredith : *texto* La bande vont droguer le Hippie jusqu'à qu'il ai une image positive d'eux et ensuite vont le faire passer dans leur bande en lui disant que je l'ai manipulé ou d'autres trucs comme ça.

Patron : *Toujours texto* Et les champignons?

Meredith : *texto* Des hallucinations de leur drogues.

Patron : *plus en texto* Elle a franchement raison la mioche ! Faut pas qu'il parte !

Hippie : Alors qui y va ?

Meredith : Moi.

Le Hippie et le Patron en même temps : Toi ?!

Meredith : Oui, moi.

Patron : Tu sais conduire ?

Meredith : Pas vraiment mais c'est le moment d'apprendre !

Hippie : Et... si c'est toi qu'il tue ?

Meredith : Je veux bien mourir à ta place pour que tu ais la vie sauve.

Le Hippie pleurait. Deuxième fois de la journée. Le Patron, lui, était inquiet.

Meredith : J'y vais alors ?

Patron : *tend les clés de la voiture* Tiens. Sois prudente.

Meredith : No problemo je gère !

Meredith démarra la voiture et disparut au bout du chemin. Le Patron avait de nouveau décroché son portable.

Patron : Allo Prof ?

Prof : Patron ? Ou-êtes vous tous passés ?

Patron : Ecoute-moi bien quatre-yeux. On est dans une belle merde. Un type veut nous flinguer, Maéra et moi, et s'en est déjà pris au Hippie. On a fait un premier voyage jusqu'à une de mes planques, mais on a été obligés de vous laisser derrière. Meredith viens vous chercher avec la caisse d'ici un petit moment. D'ici là, restez sur vos gardes.

Prof : Quoi ?! Vous auriez put nous prévenir !

Patron : Ne gueule pas trop quatre-yeux, la maison est sous surveillance. Alors garde les demoiselles dans l'ignorance, ou explique-leur sans parler, mais fait gaffe.

Prof : O… Ok...

Le Patron raccrocha et poussa tout le petit monde à l'intérieur. Un grand salon s'ouvrit face à eux. Un canapé, quelques fauteuils, une table. Les lieux étaient calmes et épurés. La cuisine était minuscule, mais le nécessaire y était.

Patron : Il y a de bonnes réserves dans les placards, on peut tenir une semaine sans soucis.

Chacun soupira. Le Panda fut même agréablement surpris de trouver un peu de bambou au milieu des pâtes et du riz.

Patron : On n'a pas beaucoup de chambres, seulement quatre, alors on devra faire par groupes. Par contre, je ne vous laisse pas le choix : On doit pouvoir faire face à une attaque surprise.

Le Patron sortit une feuille d'un placard et griffonna quelques noms.

Patron : Bon, voilà comment ça va se passer :

La Fille, Mathieu, et le Hippie. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas très fort, mais vous savez vous défendre.

Meredith, le Geek et moi. Oui, je sais Geek, mais je ne mord pas, ou plus. Seulement toi et Meredith, je préfère vous avoir à portée de main en cas de problèmes.

Maéra, le Panda et Antoine. Tant que Maéra ne sera pas rétablie, je veux deux mecs pour veiller sur elle. Pas le choix.

Angela et le Prof serons ensemble dans la dernière chambre. Ils vont surement venir avec de bonnes idées d'engins pas possibles pour se protéger, je préfère laisser les deux fous furieux ensembles.

Quand Maéra sera remise sur pied on pourra équilibrer mieux que ça.

Le Panda, Antoine, Mathieu et moi ferons des rondes de nuit pour être sûr de rester en sécurité. C'est clair pour vous ?

Geek : Je ne veux pas...

Patron : Gamin, y'as quelques temps, j'aurais eut une idée derrière la tête, mais là tu vois, tu risque plus rien.

Panda : Ah oui ?! Et qu'est ce qui va me permettre de croire ça ?!

Maéra : M… Moi, Panda. Il ne fera rien, je te le jure.

Geek : Bon d'accord... Si Maéra le dit...

Patron : Bon, maintenant on va attendre tranquillement le retour de la gamine et des autres. Reposez-vous un peu. On verra ce qu'on fera contre Hiro plus tard.

Côté Meredith :

Meredith : Enfin arrivée !

* * *

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce-que Meredith va trouver ses amis ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 29 ^^ Review ?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

La porte de la maison était ouverte... Pas très bon signe... Elle entra dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers le labo du Prof où ce dernier cherchait d'un œil désespéré de l'aide, et les deux filles à terre. Ilyes et Hiro se tenait devant lui prêt à le tuer ou à lui faire sortir des informations par tout les moyens. Meredith avait peur, très peur. Elle savait qu'à peu près 1h30 s'était passé après l'appel. Tant pis. Elle ouvra la porte en grand et, dans un élan de courage, mordit le bras de Hiro. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur et elle l'acheva avec un coup de poêle (qu'elle était allée chercher avant). Puis, elle donna un coup de pieds directement dans les... boules de billards d'Ilyes qui lui aussi se tordit de douleur avant d'être achevé lui aussi par le courroux de la poêle. Meredith aida le Prof et les filles à se relever.

Meredith : *fatiguée de son élan de courage* Ca va tout le monde ?

Fille : T'aurais pu arriver plus tôt !

Meredith : *gêné* Désolé...

Angela : Moi ça va. Je suis plutôt résistante.

Prof : Merci de nous avoir sauvés mais maintenant on va là où le Patron et les autres sont.

Meredith : Ok. Mais d'abord je les appelle pour leur annoncer que je suis arrivé et l'arrivée d'Ilyes et d...

Prof : De qui?

Meredith : Personne. JE NE CONNAIS PAS SON NOM !

Angela : OK...

Meredith : Allez dans la voiture, emportez des trucs importants si vous voulez.

Le Prof récupéra quelques bandages et une pilule bizarre. Angela n'avait pas grand chose à prendre. La Fille avait carrément préparé une valise. Tout les trois partirent et laissèrent seule Meredith. Elle composa le numéro du Patron.

? : Allo ?

Meredith : Allo ? C'est Meredith !

? : Alors ? Tu as récupéré les trois ?

Meredith : Ouais par contre ils se faisaient attaquer par Ilyes et...

Patron : Hiro.

Meredith : Ouais. Bon j'y vais.

Patron : Ok. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on partage les chambres. 3 dans une chambre.

Meredith : Ah ouais ? Je suis avec qui ?

Patron : Moi et le Geek.

Meredith : Cool !

Patron : Attend... Tu ne riposte pas ? Tu ne dis pas que tu préférerais être avec le Hippie ?

Meredith : Bah non. De toute façon, tant que je suis avec mon Hippie adoré et en sécurité ça me va.

Patron : T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille. Et j'aime bien ça ! À tout à l'heure !

Meredith : À tout à l'heure !

Le Patron raccrocha à peine qu'il se retourna vers le canapé. Il y vit Maéra assise, devenue blême à l'entente de la conversation entre le Patron et Meredith. Elle posa sa tasse de café, prête à se faire crier dessus par le Patron.

Patron : Ton ex-petit copain est bien décidé à nous pourrir la vie on dirait.

Maéra : Alors... C'est lui qui à blessé le Hippie, engagé Ilyes et sa bande pour nous dissoudre, et la voisine de Mathieu est dans le coup ?

Patron : C'est ça. Maintenant, je veux entendre la vérité de ta bouche.

Maéra : C'était mon copain... Mais il me harcelait. Je l'avais quitté, lui et le clan. Il ne m'a jamais donné une seule occasion de connaitre le bonheur depuis. Mais il m'a finalement proposé un marché : Je te tuais, et il me laisserait vivre en paix.

Maéra plongea son regard sur le mur derrière le Patron, elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle semblait anxieuse, triste, et coupable.

Maéra : Je suis allée le voir peu de temps après être arrivée chez vous. Je lui ais expliqué que je refusais le marché... J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, et je m'étais mise à adorer chacun de vous. Hors de question de te tuer. Sur le coup, je l'ais crue quand il m'a dit qu'il vous laisserait tranquille. Mais il n'a jamais eut l'intention de le faire... Je suis désolée. Je sais bien, tout ça c'est ma faute. Surtout toi, Hippie. Patron, je... Ah...

Maéra baissa les yeux et ferma les mains sur les plis de son pantalon d'Hôpital.

Maéra : J'oubliais. Tu vas encore dire que je ne suis qu'une sale menteuse, c'est ça ?

Patron : Non. La gamine n'est pas une menteuse, et c'est elle qui m'a raconté ça avant toi. Enfaite, chacun ici savait déjà tout ça. Mais je voulais te l'entendre dire. Être sur que tu étais de notre coté.

Maéra garda les yeux baissés, mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Oh oui, c'était lui qui avait raison, et ça la blessait. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire là dedans. Le Patron ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. Il ne la croyait pas concernant ses sentiments, mais il l'avait sauvée. Car il l'aimait. C'était compliqué. Aussi, plutôt que de se poser des questions chiantes, il préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

La demoiselle resta ainsi, s'attendant à un flot d'insultes de la part de ses amis. Le Panda alla près d'elle, l'entrainant contre son épaule. Elle se laissa faire, surprise.

Maéra : Vous... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Personne ne répondit, mais chacun eut un hochement de tête négatif et un sourire pour la jeune femme. Elle se laissa enlacer par l'ursidé et sourit à son tour. Le Geek n'était pas jaloux, il lui en fallait plus. Et puis... Il avait compris que le Panda voyait Maéra comme une grande sœur. Comme tout le monde. De la même manière, chacun voyait Meredith comme une petite sœur. Sauf le Hippie bien sur ! Ils adoraient ces deux excitées débarquées de nulle part.

D'ailleurs, Meredith, elle, roulait depuis quelques minutes dans une voiture silencieuse. Même la fille s'était tue. Mais évidemment ça ne dura pas.

Prof : Ça suffit maintenant ! Je veux des explications ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

Fille : Oh merci prof ! Je crevais d'envie de demander ! Meredith !

Meredith respira un grand coup et exposa toute la situation au groupe. Angela avait beau ne pas connaitre des masses la jeune "amie" du Patron, elle s'indigna tout autant que le Panda de l'histoire. Le Prof redevint silencieux, sombre, pensif. Quant à la Fille, et bien la Fille hurlait dans toute la voiture, disant par généralités que "les ex-copains sont tous des connards, de toute manière !"

* * *

**Mon Dieu j'ai envie de tué la Fille pas vous ? Bref j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre 29 le 30 arrive demain à plus ^^ et au faite Review ?**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

La voiture s'arrêta.

Fille : On est déjà arrivé ?

Meredith : Non c'est juste que je doive beaucoup accélérer.

Prof : Pourquoi ?

Meredith : Y a un mec de leur bande qui nous suit.

Meredith appuya sur l'accélérateur et sema l'homme.

Meredith : Voilà on est arrivé.

La Fille sortit, décoiffée par la vitesse, le Prof avait ses lunettes de travers, et Angela trouvait l'accélération mortellement cool. Tout les trois sortirent avec ce qu'ils avaient emportés. Meredith fouilla dans la voiture en quête de quelque chose d'intéressant. Le seul truc qu'elle trouva fut un petit diamant rouge. Elle rentra dans la maison.

Meredith : Coucou tout le monde !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Sauf les trois qu'elle avait ramené et Maéra qui était encore en train de culpabiliser.

Hippie : Vous vous êtes fais attaqué grosse ?

Meredith : Comment tu sais ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ?!

Hippie : Non grosse c'est le Patron qui me l'a dit.

Meredith : Je vois. Ah et aussi y avait un membre de leur bande qui nous suivait.

Tout le monde : QUOI ?! ON T'A SUIVI EN PLUS !

Meredith : C'est sûr qu'accélérer était peut être pas la bonne solution...

Tout le monde : EN PLUS T'A ACCELERER !

Meredith baissa la tête, le Hippie la réconforta. Puis les autres se rendirent compte qu'elle l'avait semé donc personne ne viendrait ici. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Meredith : Au fait il est où le Patron ?

Personne ne répondit.

Meredith : Maéra et le Patron se sont disputés ?

Maéra : Pas vraiment...

Meredith : C'est à propos du groupe qui veut que tu le tue ?

Maéra : Oui et aussi le fait qu'il ne comprend pas mes sentiments.

Meredith enlaça Maéra elle aussi.

Meredith : Je suis sûr qu'il les comprendra un jour. C'est comme les math. Au début tu comprends rien, et ça va peut être même être de plus en plus dur mais à la fin tu comprendras et tu seras bien heureuse comme le Patron.

Maéra : Meredith...

Meredith : Et puis faut pas s'ennuyer pour un garçon qui te cache ses sentiments, non ?

Meredith ne formulait pas très bien ses mots mais elle comprit qu'elle essayait de la réconforter au mieux.

Meredith : Maintenant je vais parler au Patron !

Maéra : Deuxième porte à droite...

Meredith se rendit à cette porte.

Meredith : Je peux rentrer ?

Patron : T'es déjà de retour ?

Meredith : Ouais j'ai du accélérer parce que un mec de la bande nous suivait.

Patron : Je vois.

Meredith : Au fait j'ai trouvé un truc dans la voiture.

Meredith tendit le petit diamant rouge au Patron.

Patron : C'était le cadeau que je voulais donner à Maéra. Tu peux aller le lui donner de ma part. En lui disant que c'est un cadeau parce que je l'aime.

Meredith : Je pense qu'elle préférerait que ce sois toi qui le fasse...

Patron : D'accord ! Vous êtes vraiment difficile vous les filles...

Meredith : Bah oui ! Sinon ce serais pas marrant si on était faciles.

Le Patron prit le diamant et se dirigea vers le salon mais avant d'y parvenir, il se fit de nouveau appelé par Meredith.

Meredith : Hé ! Tu l'aime, elle t'aime, arrête de te prendre la tête et réconcilie toi avec la femme de ta vie, pigé ?

Patron : J'avais saisi, gamine. Mais ne t'avise plus de me donner d'ordre après ça ou je te massacre... dit-il d'un air faussement agressif.

Pénétrant dans le salon, il se renfrogna a la vue du nombre de personnes présentes. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'étaler en sentiments devant ses frères (plus sa sœur, Antoine, Angela et Meredith...) aussi, il s'approcha de Maéra et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poches.

Patron : Viens... Je te paye une clope. On ne peut pas fumer à l'hôpital non ? Faut que je te parle seul à seul.

* * *

**Mais de quoi le Patron et Maéra vont-ils parler ? Review ? Même si il est un peu court il reste encore 2 chapitres avant que l'idée d'Hinagoth-chan et FrenchKawaii ne s'arrête du coup je vais devoir reprendre le flambeau et franchement j'ai des idées ! ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Maéra eut un sentiment étrange. La sensation qu'il n'allait pas lui crier dessus cette fois-ci. Avec difficultés elle se leva et le suivit en dehors de la maison. Un gros tas de bois sec pour l'hiver leur servit de banc. Maéra tremblait de froid, elle ne portait que sa blouse d'hôpital après tout. Le Patron soupira et pris un air fatigué. Il retira sa veste et la colla sur le dos de Maéra sans un mot. Ils fumèrent sans parler et Maéra trépignait sur place. Elle voulait savoir ce que le Patron voulait lui dire. Elle finit par craquer, lançant son mégot au loin. Elle tenta de parler mais fut coupée.

Patron : J'ai décidé que je m'en foutais.

Maéra : Q… quoi ?

Patron : De la façon dont on à fini ensemble. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment ça s'est produit, ou à savoir si tu m'as manipulé ou non, mais je vais oublier tout ce bordel. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas lutter contre. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec ça et de te tourner le dos.

Maéra : C'est vrai ? Alors, tu veux bien qu'on reprenne... comme avant ?

Il se pencha vers sa demoiselle et lui vola un baiser délicat. Maéra lui rendit son étreinte, sans forcer, elle était encore fragile. Le Patron se recula en souriant, mais repris un peu de sérieux.

Patron : Rassure-moi juste sur un truc : T'as pas essayé de te flinguer hein ? C'était un accident le coup de feu non ?

Maéra : Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Mais je dois avouer que si je t'avais vraiment perdu, j'aurais peut-être sauté le pas. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallut qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres personnes dans ma vie. J'aurais continué à vivre pour eux, mais oui, quelque chose ce serait cassé en moi.

Le Patron était devenu blême. Touché. Il glissa sur le bois et se colla à sa chère et tendre, l'enlaçant doucement. Elle se réchauffa à son contact, souriante. Derrière la vitre du salon Meredith lança un cri de victoire silencieux.

Meredith : Il était temps ! Le Patron n'a plus qu'à lui offrir son cadeau et ils seront enfin un vrai couple uni !

Hippie : OH BABYLONE !

Chacun se retourna vers le Hippie. Il s'en rendit compte et sourit, s'excusant, mettant sa réaction sur le compte de la drogue... Mais il n'en était rien. Il était avec le Patron quand il avait acheté le bijou, et il avait lui aussi acheté un cadeau pour sa copine adorée, mais avait oublié de lui donner. Il avait pris tout son courage en main pour décider de le lui offrir, c'était un cadeau qui avait un sens pour lui. Doucement, il se releva et fouilla ses affaires. Il en sortit une petite boite emballée d'un papier vert. S'approchant de Meredith, il se lança.

Hippie : Meredith ?

Meredith : Voui ?

Hippie : Enfaite moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ce n'est pas produit par Babylone promis.

Meredith ouvrit le papier enchantée, heureuse, et découvrit une bague dans un écrin. Elle était simple, argentée, et était sertie d'une feuille de cannabis verte en pierre. Meredith devint rouge pivoine et regarda le Hippie dans les yeux qui se mit à rougir de même.

Hippie : Bah, heu... C'est parce que... Ben je t'aime quoi, grosse.

Meredith : Moi aussi je t'aime mon Hippie adoré.

Soudain Meredith courra vers le sac qu'elle avait emmené et sortit une peluche de chat qui était habillé comme le Hippie. Elle lui tendit la peluche.

Meredith : Tiens mon Hippie adoré ! C'est pour toi !

Hippie: C'est toi qui l'as faite grosse ?

Meredith : *rouge pivoine* Oui... Elle est un peu ratée mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Hippie : Elle est mignonne, comme toi.

Meredith : *encore plus rouge* M… Merci !

Le Hippie l'embrassa langoureusement. Maéra et le Patron rentrèrent dans la maison, des étoiles dans les yeux. Meredith prit le Patron à part.

Meredith : Alors ? Tu lui as donné ?

Patron : Ah non, merde j'ai oublié !

Meredith : Franchement... Même moi je n'aurais pas oublié ! T'étais trop timide ou quoi ?

Patron : Non, c'est juste qu'en fait c'était un bijou et j'ai que le diamant.

Meredith reprit son sac et en sorti une chaînette en or.

Meredith : Voilà ! Tu as un bracelet ou un collier !

Patron : Merci !

Meredith : Je pense à un truc...

Patron: À quoi ?

Meredith : Ça fait plus de 3h qu'on est ici et la team d'Hiro n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Patron : Bah, ils nous ont pas trouvés, c'est le plus important!

Meredith : Et... Le Démon ? Il nous suit ?

Patron : Euh... Je n'y avais pas pensé...

Du côté de Maéra et du Hippie

Maéra : Alors tu lui as donné ?

Hippie : Ouais, elle était super heureuse et m'a offert une peluche.

Maéra : C'est bien le genre de Meredith, la couture est le seul loisir où elle n'est pas maladroite. Moi, il m'a rien offert...

Hippie : (pensée: Le Patron est plus timide que moi ?! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais gros, ce n'est pas cool pour Maéra.)

Maéra rejoignit le Patron ultra rouge et Meredith sautilla gaiement vers son Hippie.

Hippie : Tu parlais de quoi grosse ?

Meredith : Pas grand chose. Il a besoin de conseil.

Hippie : Pareil avec Maéra (pensée: C'est plus elle qui me donne des conseils mais bon...).

Meredith était fatiguée et s'endormit sur le ventre du Hippie. Une personne avec un haut de forme noir les regardait d'un air attendri mais meurtrier. Cette personne c'était le Démon.

Hippie : Hé Gros ! Tu nous as suivit ?

Démon : ...Oui.

Hippie : C'est cool gros, Meredith était inquiète pour toi.

Il y avait un air de surprise dans le regard du Démon. Non il ne s'y attendait pas. Hiro était tombé sur lui en se réveillant auprès d'Ilyes. La grosse brute allait l'agresser, mais Hiro en avait décidé autrement. Le Démon était quelqu'un de doux et de gentil, facile à manipuler, aussi Hiro y avait mit tout son savoir faire. Dans la tête du Démon, de nouvelles pensées avaient pris le dessus sur les anciennes. Le Geek l'avait trahit, blessé, abandonné. Il lui aurait même fait du mal. Les autres eux, en avaient rit, s'étaient moqués, l'avaient rejeté. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le Démon avait disparut au visage d'un Hiro souriant pour chercher ses "bourreaux".

Hippie : Dis, t'en as pris ?

Démon : Non...

Hippie : Alors pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges, mon pote ?

* * *

**Alors se chapitre la suite promet d'être longue ! Review ?**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Mathieu avait entendu discuter dans le salon (chacun avait été s'installer, sauf les drogués.) et avait commencé à aller voir, suivi du Patron, ne reconnaissant pas la voix du Démon. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il se mit en colère.

Mathieu : Le Démon ? Encore lui ?!

Patron : Relax gamin, ce p'tit gars en costard n'est pas bien méchant.

Mathieu : C'est un Démon !

Patron : Honnêtement gamin -susurra-il un sourire aux lèvres- qui te semble le plus dangereux entre lui et moi ?

Mathieu : Mouais, très bien. Hé la !

Durant le petit aparté entre le vicieux et le créateur, le Démon s'était relevé. Il avait saisit la pointe de sa canne et s'était approché, menaçant. Sans crier gare, et tandis que le Patron fit preuve d'imprudence en le sous-estimant, il écrasa l'embout de métal sur le crâne de celui-ci dans un geste violent. L'homme en costard s'effondra, assommé. Le bruit soudain et le cri de Mathieu alertèrent toute la maisonnée, réveillant Meredith qui comprit la situation d'un coup.

Hippie : Wowowo ! Gros qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Démon : Le Geek m'as blessé... Vous m'avez tous trahis... Je le sais à présent...

Meredith : Démon ...!

L'appel était presque suppliant, et fit se retourner l'être au haut de forme vers la demoiselle. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait aucune haine envers elle. Hiro avait balayé ses sentiments envers ses frères d'apparence, lui avait fait haïr Maéra, il avait même pensé à Antoine... Seulement, Hiro n'avait pas pensé à Meredith. Et le Démon sentit son crâne lui faire mal, se souvenant de la gentille jeune fille qui avait voulut dormir tout contre lui.

Mathieu : RAMENEZ-VOUS PUTAIN ! -cria-il effrayé, penché sur le Patron encore assommé- Le Démon essaye de nous tuer !

Meredith : LE DÉMON N'EST PAS MÉCHANT !

Meredith avait crié suffisamment fort pour faire taire Mathieu. Le Démon lui, regardait étonné cette jeune fille, toujours assaillit de maux de tête. Elle regardait le schizophrène avec colère. Elle s'était relevée, et s'approcha doucement de l'agresseur du Patron.

Meredith : Tu as été manipulé -repris-elle d'une voix douce- Hiro t'as mentit, le Geek est ton ami et tu dois arriver à t'en souvenir...

Démon: C'est... C'est faux! Il m'a trahi, blessé, brisé ! Il m'a même fait du mal!

Meredith : J'espère que tu comprend la situation Mathieu !

Mathieu : Ouais je comprend mieux... Je pense que Meredith a raison à propos d'Hiro.

Démon : Non ! C'est complètement faux !

Le Geek déboula dans le salon, trébucha sur le corps du Patron et atterri dans les bras du Démon.

Geek : Démon ! Tu es de retour !

Meredith : Tu vois ! Il t'adore !

Les souvenirs du Démon commençaient à revenir, il se rappelait enfin.

Démon : Je... Je me souviens !

Meredith : Enfin! Bon, on va tester ! Quelle relation entretiens-tu avec Maéra ?

Démon: C'est une amie ! C'est elle qui m'a réconforter un bon nombre de fois et qui a dormi tout contre moi !

Meredith : Et ensuite ?

Démon : Euh...

Mathieu : Tu te rappelle plus ?

Meredith : T... Tu m'as oublié ?

Démon : ...

Meredith tourna le dos au Démon. Elle pleura en silence. Maéra débarqua et remarqua les pleurs (bien que discret) de Meredith. Elle l'enlaça pour la réconforter.

Meredith : Ce n'est pas le Hippie, c'est sûr. Mais c'est mon am i! Cela me fait horriblement du mal qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi...

Maéra : Ça va Merdith ?

Meredith : Le Démon ne se rappelle plus de moi...

Démon : E... Excuse-moi, j'ai encore la tête ailleurs...

Maéra : *poussa du pied un truc* Hm ? PATRON ? Mais qu'est ce que ?!

Mathieu : C'est le Démon.

Maéra : Comment ça ?! T'as agressé le Patron ?!

Démon : Il se moquait de moi !

Maéra : Ok, je vais tacher de rester calme... Le Patron se moque tout le temps de tout le monde, il ne fallait pas le prendre comme ça.

Meredith : Le Patron n'as pas à se plaindre, il n'as pas été oublié lui *boudeuse*

Démon : Je n'y peut rien... Ma tête me fait trop mal...

Maéra : Puisque c'est Hiro qui t'as manipulé, je sais comment te faire revenir la mémoire. *s'approche du démon et lui fait fermer les yeux.* Prêt ?

Démon : P-Prêt.

Maéra donna une puissante pression sur les tempes du Démon qui s'écroula par terre. Il y eut un moment de flottement et Maéra le réveilla.

Maéra : Ça va mieux ?

Démon : Mes souvenirs... sont revenus. Geek, Meredith, je... Je suis vraiment désolé !

Geek : Mais de quoi ? *n'as rien suivit*

Meredith : C'est pas grave... L'important c'est que tu aille bien.

Panda : Non, l'important c'est de savoir : As-tu dit à Hiro où nous étions ?

Démon : Non.

Mathieu : Alors ça va. Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on va pouvoir se mettre au point un genre de plan où bien... ?

Maéra : Nous avons encore largement du temps, et puis... Le Patron est le meilleur pour ce genre de choses, seulement il est dans les pommes. Jusqu'à ce que lui et moi ayons récupérés, considérez cet endroit comme un lieu... heu... de vacances... Et essayez de vous reposer un peu.

Meredith : Okay ! Hippie chéri ? On se fume un ptit joins ?

Hippie : Haha ouais grosse...

Meredith et le Hippie se dirigèrent à l'extérieur de la maison pour fumer des joins, Maéra essayait de trouver au mieux une solution pour réveiller le Patron, Mathieu et Antoine riait sur des vidéos du web, le Geek et le Panda avait trouvé quelques Just Dance et commençaient avec la Fille à danser sur Hot n' Cold de Katy Perry, Angela flirtait avec le Prof et le Démon regardait toute la bande s'amuser avant de rejoindre le Geek.

Côté Meredith/Hippie :

Meredith : Mon Hippie chéri ? C'est moi ou une voiture s'avance vers nous ?

Hippie : Nan gros c'est pas une hallucination, y a bien une voiture qui s'avance vers nous.

Meredith et le Hippie rentrèrent en courant et crièrent.

Meredith/Hippie : Y a une voiture qui s'avance vers la maison !

Tout le monde : QUOI ?!

Hippie : C'est une voiture noire enfin plus un monospace mais voilà.

Maéra courut dehors pour voir ça de plus près. En effet, un monospace s'avançaient bien vers le chalet du Patron.

Maéra : Pitié ! Réveille toi Patron ! S'il te plaît !

Le Patron se réveilla.

Patron : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Maéra : J'ai l'impression que mon ex a découvert où on est caché !

Patron : C'est qu'une impression.

Maéra entraîna le Patron dehors qui blêmit à la vue du monospace.

Meredith : Alors ? C'est quoi le plan ?

Patron : D'abord on prend les atouts de tout le monde au combat.

Geek/Démon : On est discrets.

Mathieu/Antoine : On est plutôt fort.

Angela/Prof : On est plutôt rusés.

Hippie : Je suis quelqu'un de chanceux donc j'aurais plus de chance de réussir un coup.

Meredith : Je suis plutôt rapide.

Panda : Je sais mordre très très fort (au point de les faire saigner).

Maéra/Patron : Ben nous on a l'habitude du combat alors on a toute vos qualités en combat.

Le Patron ordonna de se mettre en groupe qu'il avait formé à leur arrivée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'est Mathieu qui ouvrit la porte.

Mathieu : Bonjour Monsieur ! Qui êtes vous ?

? : Moi c'est Hiro, on est venu vérifier que le travail est bien fait ici.

Mathieu : Oui on fait notre travail ! Au revoir !

Hiro se ficha de Mathieu et le poussa avec son coude.

Pénétrant dans la place, il laissa trois colosses entrer à ses cotés. Ilyes était parmi eux. Hiro balaya du regard la place et stoppa son regard sur le couple Maéra/Patron, se soutenant mutuellement. Ses yeux devinrent glacials et Maéra sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne.

Hiro : Alors tu n'as pas put te résoudre à le tuer ? C'est vraiment dommage.

Il eut un mouvement de tête et ses hommes commencèrent à s'approcher de différents groupes sans pour autant les attaquer. Ils étaient bien dressés.

Hiro : On ne voulais que la peau du Patron, Maéra, rien de plus. Seulement, ta trahison me pousse à t'apprendre à respecter un contrat. -Il s'avança vers le duo et s'adressa à ses chiens de garde- Tuez-les tous, sauf Maéra. Elle viendra avec nous ensuite pour approfondir sa leçon.

(Les prochains paragraphes se passent en mêmes temps)

Ilyes s'avança vers Meredith, voué à une vengeance certaine. Le Geek et le Démon se joignirent à elle. Tandis que Meredith esquivait sans mal les coups lent de l'immense brute, le Geek passa discrètement dans les jambes d'Ilyes et le fit chuter.

Le Démon profita de la situation pour se saisir de sa canne et l'écrasa sur le nez de l'homme à terre. Meredith n'était pas en reste : Tel un félin, elle sauta sur Ilyes et enfonça ses genoux dans son abdomen. Attrapant ensuite les oreilles de son ennemi elle lui souleva la tête pour lui administrer un magistral coup de boule.

A peine se décala-elle de son adversaire que le Démon assaillit le corps de l'homme de coup de canne, plus violent les uns que les autres. Ilyes ne pouvait plus répliquer : Le Geek avait pris soin de se déplacer et tenait les bras puissant de l'homme au sol.

Le Démon vit que Meredith prenait de l'élan et s'écarta : Elle se laissa retomber d'un saut en écrasant son pied dans le reste de visage de l'homme. Ses muscles se détendirent : Le visage en sang et largement ravagé, il s'était évanouit sous le choc.

C'est alors que le Geek eut une idée de génie : Filant à grande vitesse, il fit un aller-retour depuis le grenier pour amener de vieilles cordes d'alpiniste et ils saucissonnèrent la brute.

Le premier homme de main attrapa Angela par le col de sa chemise. Il voulut écraser son poing sur son visage mais le Panda avait déjà atterrit sur son dos, lui mordant la jugulaire à pleines dents, le stoppant dans son élan, alors que du sang commençait à perler.

Le Prof profita de l'occasion et sortit un bistouri de sa blouse et l'enfonça violemment dans la main de l'homme, le fesant lâcher Angela. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas distraire et sortit ses seringues. Elle sut les lancer avec suffisamment d'adresse pour toucher le cou, la jambe et le bras qui tentait de dégager le Panda. Elle avait visé les veines.

L'ursidé compris le message et enfonça allégrement le produit de la seringue du cou dans le corps de l'agresseur. Le Prof mit un coup de pied calculé à l'homme pour qu'il se penche et enfonça la seringue du bras. Angela se laissa glisser sur ses genoux comme à un concert pour d'un coup sec, enfoncer la dernière dose de substance.

Panda se dégagea de sa victime et le laissa s'effondrer au sol, largement drogué. Il allait dormir plusieurs heures.

Le deuxième colosse fonça sur Antoine, le considérant comme une proie de choix à la vue de sa taille. Mathieu, plus fort que ce qu'Antoine aurait put prévoir, stoppa l'homme dans son élan en le réceptionnant de ses bras tendus.

Le Hippie, conscient que son créateur était le seul à pouvoir respirer l'odeur de ses joins sans s'effondrer souffla l'entière drogue de son joins entre les deux hommes, fesant reculer le colosse qui toussait desormais.

Antoine retint son souffle et s'avança, décrochant un superbe coup de poing de bas en haut dans le menton de l'homme. Mathieu passa devant lui tel un chat et écrasa son pied tendu dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. L'homme tituba quelques peu mais se repris vite, lançant son poing vers le Hippie.

Mais la chance légendaire du drogué fit que son attaquant se prit les pieds dans le tapis, tombant en avant : A l'endroit précis où le genoux d'Antoine attendait de le recevoir. Mathieu se laissa chuter à son tour écrasant son coude sur la colonne vertébrale de l'homme qui cria de douleur avant de s'évanouir.

Il avait probablement une ou deux vertèbres cassées, il ne bougerait pas de sitôt.

Hiro envoya sèchement son poing en direction du Patron. Maéra se laissa glisser sur le dos et, se soulevant de ses bras, elle imposa son pied dans la gorge d'Hiro. Le Patron ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprit et joignit les mains en un seul poing, l'écrasant sur le crane de l'ex-copain de sa douce.

Hiro se réceptionna sur les bras, et se redressant d'un coup sec, il ne se laissa pas divertir et attrapa le Patron par le col, le soulevant de sol. Il s'apprêtait à le lancer contre un mur, mais Maéra ne le laissa pas agir : Elle avait put retrouver des aiguilles et en enfonça quelques-unes dans le poignet d'Hiro, ce qui eut pour effet de briser les tendons, relâchant ainsi le Patron qui, dans sa chute décrocha un coup de pied retourné dans les cotes de l'homme.

Vite repris, Hiro relança une offensive, adressant à Maéra une claque monumentale. Elle se la prit mais attrapa le bras d'Hiro au passage : Dans son mouvement, elle le fit tourner, obligeant son ex à plier vers l'avant puis à chuter sur les genoux.

Le Patron était passé dans le dos de son rival et ne rata pas pareille occasion : Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il souleva les deux bras d'Hiro vers l'arrière et bloqua ses mouvements en écrasant son pied sur ses omoplates. Hiro voulut dire "non", mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Le Patron, tirant sur les bras et poussant avec sa jambe, brisa les deux épaules du chef des imbéciles.

Il se laissa choir au sol en criant de douleur.

Tous se tournèrent vers ce hurlement comme s'il avait été une alarme de fin. Tandis que le Geek jouait des cordes pour attacher chaque homme, chacun repris son souffle et laissa l'adrénaline l'ayant guidé redescendre doucement. Maéra se releva et regarda son ex-copain avec colère, la joue encore marquée.

Geek : C'est fini... !

Maéra : Ça ne sera fini que lorsque Hiro sera mort.

Le Patron resta silencieux, mais les autres étouffèrent un cri effrayé.

* * *

**Chapitre très long car je vais avoir besoin de temps pour continuer voilà ! Review ?**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Maéra se dirigea vers un pistolet posé au sol, elle le prit en main et pointa Hiro.

Maéra : Une dernière volonté ?

Hiro : Tu m'as battu je vais cesser de vous harcelez.

Maéra : Je ne te crois pas... Adieu !

Le coup parti mais quelqu'un s'était mis devant. Un cri, des pleures se firent entendre dans la maison.

Maéra : LA BLONDE !

Angela : Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Malgré le fait qu'Angela ne l'aimait pas beaucoup elle pleura. La Fille tomba au sol en sang.

Fille : A dans une prochaine vie...

Hiro et ses hommes de main profitèrent de cette divertion pour s'enfuir emportant avec eux Angela. Personne ne remarqua rien. Ils laissèrent juste un mot. Pendant ce temps le Prof soigna la Fille, le Patron discutait avec Maéra et le Hippie et Meredith cherchait à comprendre ce qui a poussé la Fille a faire ça.

Meredith : Peut-être qu'en fouillant dans son portable on aura plus de piste et de preuve non ?

Hippie : Ouais Grosse !

Meredith prit le portable de la Fille et fouilla dans les message récent. Elle vit une conversation entre elle et Hiro et c'était assez intéréssant.

Fille (sms) : Hiro... Comment me faire pardonner ?

Hiro (sms) : Tu pourrais trahir Mathieu en faisant divertion demain si on se fait chopper non ?

Fille (sms) : Oui ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

Hiro (sms) : C'est bien ma petite !

Soudain la Fille arriva après s'être faites soigner par le Prof et s'énerva contre Meredith.

Fille : Qu'est ce que tu fout avec mon portable ?!

Meredith : Désolé je l'ai trouvé par terre tiens !

Elle redonna son portable à la Blonde et cette dernière partie en souriant.

Hippie : Grosse pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Meredith : T'inquiète j'ai fait une capture d'écran puis je me la suit envoyé et j'ai effacer le message et la capture dans son portable !

Hippie : Trop intelligente !

Dans le même temps le Prof chercha Angela. Il ne la trouvait pas, il allât donc voir Mathieu et Antoine.

Prof : Vous avez vu Angela ?

Mathieu : Maintenant que tu le dis où sont Hiro et les autres ?

Antoine : Aucune idée...

Le Patron et Maéra arrivèrent en trombe dans la cuisine

Maéra : Angela a été enlevé par Hiro et son gang !

Patron : Les cons ont laissé un mot...

Il montra le mot au Prof car il lui était dédié

Mot : Prof ou plutôt quatres yeux !

On a ta jolie petite Angela si tu veux la revoir un jour il faut que tu nous fasse une de tes machines sans qu'elle explose bien sûr ! On t'attend dans 1 semaine devant l'entrepôt désaffécté !

Hiro

Le Prof finit de lire le mot et il parti dans la cave, les autres en profitèrent pour lire se fameux mot.

Meredith : Le connard...

Panda : Oui c'est sur c'est un connard de première...

Meredith : Pauvre Prof...

Elle s'en allât voir le dit Prof et vis avec stupéffaction qu'il avait frapper dans le mur sa main était en sang.

Prof : Voilà ce que ça fait de se laisser emporté par la colère... Angela...

Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps, il s'en voulait il aurait dût rester avec elle. Meredith soigna la main du Prof.

Meredith : T'inquiète Prof on va la sauver !

Elle sourit gentiment et tendrement au Prof qui sécha ses larmes.

Côté Angela/Hiro

Il avait emmener la jeune fille dans un entrepôt désaffecté mais pendant le trajet elle s'était endomie donc Hiro la réveilla.

Hiro : Angela... Ma douce Angela... Réveille toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta sur place.

Angela : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Hiro : C'est normal tu es chez moi ici !

Angela : Laisse-moi partir tout de suite !

Hiro empoigna Angela et il la rapprocha de lui.

Hiro : Tu es vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui !

Angela : Pourquoi me veux-tu ? Je ne t'aime pas !

Hiro : Moi si !

Il emmena Angela dans un endroit plus calme pour "discuter"

Côté Prof/Meredith/Autres.

Le Prof cherchait un moyen de retrouver Angela assez rapidement mais rien n'y fait personne ne trouvait de solutions. Tout semblait deséspéré quand soudain Maéra eût une idée elle se souvenu où était la maison d'Hiro.

Maéra : Je sais où il est !

Prof : Tu plaisante ?!

Maéra : Non ! Ammené moi une carte !

Le Patron lui obéit puis elle pointa du doigt la maison d'Hiro.

Maéra : Angela est ici ! J'en suis sûr !

Ils prirent donc des armes et partirent pour l'entrepôt désafféctée.

Une fois arrivé ils virent Angela et Hiro l'un sur l'autre.

Angela : Au secours ! Kyaaaaaaah !

Hiro : La ferme !

Il frappa Angela et l'embrassa de force. Le Prof ne pouvait plus attendre il prit un pistolet et le pointa sur Hiro.

Prof : Lâche-la ! Tout de suite !

Maéra et les autres sortirent avec des armes et pointèrent tous Hiro.

Maéra : Prof laisse moi le tuer d'accord ?

Hiro se leva avec Angela contre lui puis il pointa un revolver sur sa tempe.

Hiro : Alors où est ma machine ?!

Prof : Dans le coffre là-bas Maéra et moi t'accompagnons !

Ils accompagnèrent Hiro vers le coffre puis Maéra chargea son pistolet.

Maéra : Adieu Hiro !

Elle tira et Hiro s'éffondra au sol mort. Angela rejoignis le Prof et ils rentrèrent tous chez Mathieu Sommet. Le soir ils firent une grande fête pour leur victoire et ils vécurent tous heureux. Sauf la Fille qui fini ces jours dans les ténèvbres de Mathieu.

Fin

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que cette fiction vous a plût même si la fin est courte mais bon voilà ! à Bientôt pour une prochaine fiction :p A plus mes chatons ! ^^**


End file.
